Puzzle Pieces
by heathnils
Summary: Things don't just happen without a just cause now do they? And Guy was about to learn that lesson the hard way. A rewrite of the original 'Puzzle Pieces'. Rating is still up for change debate. May contain OOC-ness... It's my first FE fanfic... Reviews very much a appericated.
1. Prologue

**Hey Readers...**

**You probably have noticed that I rewrote the whole story line even though I didn't finish the original composition. But I had an epiphany one night and realized that I need to be more true with the characters and try to tie the AU storyline a bit better. Plus, my literature nut of a friend (whose also a Fire Emblem fan and fellow MattGuy and various yaoi couple fan) looked at it and pointed out some flaws and offered some better ones when we went to the park on day (two days ago). Whether she knows it or not. **

**She may help with the future chapters... She's not too entirely sure. **

**But in the mean time enjoy the new rewrite and leave your thoughts and opinions for me to find (same place). :3**

* * *

He didn't how it happened. He didn't even know why either, he honestly admitted. Every instinct in his mind and his entire being told him that something wasn't right on that night in October about a year ago and yet, it decided to add, he physically allowed it all to happen because of one feeling; Pride. He already knew that this one crucial and critical mistake was going to haunt him for as long as he lived, but it seemed that his sub consciousness didn't agree with such things.

So here he sat, in a hospital room watching over a lone man who occupied the bed, listening to various beeps and blips from a number of machines that were connected to the man in the bed. He gripped a wooden kendo sword tightly in his hand, to his chest with a bone-crushing grip not even he thought he possibly possessed as he watched the rising and falling of the man's chest. He didn't want to admit it, but he really wanted to cry.

"Guy?"

"Hmm?"

He perked at the sound of a gentle but quiet voice. He turned to look at the doorway of the room, to see a man standing there, solemn dark green eyes watching with a mixture of pity and pain. He brushed a stray of matching green hair out of his face as he approached the miserable, sadden youth.

"Big Brother." The man greeted, no emotion in his voice.

"Little One, it's been long enough don't you think? You must come home."

"I... I can't. You know I can't." The man, Guy, shook his head, his braided hair, a lighter shade of green compared to the other's, whipped his face on both sides. He shut his lighter green eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes. "It's all my fault Rath..."

"No, Little One, it wasn't." The man, Rath, placed a comforting hand on Guy's shoulder as he looked down to the man in the bed. "We all didn't think this was going to happen. Not anyone this close to us either."

Rath sighed, tearing his eyes away from the still form, looking back at his 'brother'.

"There not much you can do for him now. You need to come home and rest."

"I don't want to leave him." Guy whispered, determination shining in his eyes. "He's gonna wake up soon."

"If he wakes up." Rath corrected. "He's been in that state for an entire year, Guy."

"He'll wake up. I know he will." Guy just answered. "I'm staying here."

"I'm sure the doctors will call for you... They promised had they not? Do they not have you on speed dial?"

"They did and do." Guy replied. "But nothing you say will change my mind, I'm staying here. He... He needs me."

"I see. Very well then." Rath sighed, realizing this was a lost cause. "I'll check on you tomorrow morning. Get as much sleep as you can, Little One. Tomorrow will be a trying day... For all of us."

"I know." Rath smiled sadly as he patted Guy on the shoulder, he quietly made his way to the door as Guy watched him. Rath gave him one last look of sorrow before exited the room closing the door behind him with a silent click as Guy turned back around to his charge. The poor thing had been through something that clearly outranked Hell. He smiled tenderly as he brushed back a strand of light brunette hair out of the unconscious man's face.

"I know this isn't the best time or place for this... But there's... There's something I should've told you." Guy reached out and gently grasped the one hand that wasn't hooked up to various IVs, wirings and tubes. "Something... S-Something I know I'm going to regret now... Until I-I-"

Guy bit his lip. He wasn't so sure why he was finding this all very difficult to say, especially since his audience wasn't even wake to hear all of this. Guy sighed before taking a deep but shuddery breath and blinked back a few stray tears. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner but I allowed my damn pride and insecurites stand in the way." Guy brought the hand to his cheek, resting against before he gently, but nervously, kissed it. "If-If there was a way to go back in time you know I w-would... And I'd-I'd tell you cause I'm pretty sure you'd want me to right?"

He sighed as he placed the man's hand gently on his side but refusing to let go.

"C-Could you forgive me... Matthew?"


	2. Meet Matthew

It was roughly the last week of August when Guy first arrived into the city of Ostia, a large bustling town that seemed to be moving at a fast pace, not humanly possible in the heat. And boy was it hot that day. But to a new resident to a new town, to a new school even, his new life was soon going to turn into a living nightmare. What a way to end summer vacation.

Guy was a 19 going on 20 year old young man with grass-green hair that he kept in a low but slightly messy braid that reached to his mid-back. He had emerald green eyes that looked as though he seemed annoyed and troubled due to a light-blue head band he wore around his head that covered his entire forehead. He wore simple white tee and faded blue jeans that completed the careless punk vibe he gave.

"This is it. Ostia."

Guy briefly looked out the window of the moving vehicle away from the book he was reading before his eyes narrowed in disgust and continued to read his story. Not at all happy.

"I hate it, Sacae was just fine."

"Oh Guy, don't think on the negatives." Rath said as he turned smiling lightly at his glum stone-faced 'brother'. "You'll never know it but you might actually have fun here, in your new home, school, friends..."

"Unlikely." Guy rolled his eyes, he placed his book down in the seat next to him.

"You're brother's right, Guy." Another man said, as he stopped their large Chevrolet truck at a red light. "You really need to start looking at the positives in life."

The man's name was Uhai. He had short scruffy dark brown hair with a matching beard-goatee, he had dark brown eyes that shone with wisdom that was well beyond his years and a well-build body. He, Uhai and Rath had moved to the sunny southwest of Elibe after Uhai had gain a promotion in his line of work. He was a police CSI or something like that. Guy couldn't recall really and it didn't help it any that he didn't see enough of Uhai to actually get to know his brother's boyfriend clearly.

"What if I get bullied at my new college choice?" Guy asked, hands in the air. "What if I don't make any new friends? What do you plan to do then?"

"Ah Little One." Rath chided gently. "With such thoughts, you won't get far in life."

"If you say so."

"Oh you gonna love it." Uhai smiled.

Guy leaned back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest and once again rolled his eyes.

"If you say so." He repeated.

They continued on in silence to their new home as both Rath and Uhai shook their heads and Guy looked out his window to view the passing scenery and sighed. Many thoughts cloud his head as to how his new life was going to play out. All he knew where the obvious facts that plagued him his entire life that he knew would play the key role in the play that was his life.

Guy was always feminine appearance to him since he hit middle school, but that wasn't entirely his fault, rather that was his genetics, but that didn't stop many from making fun of him. And his name didn't help him any since many kids saw this as way to make-up for his lack of masculinity. College wasn't going to be any different he was sure, although Guy didn't even want to go to college in the first place... But whatever, he did like writing stories.

"We're here." Uhai announced as he stopped the car and turned off the engine. "Everyone out."

Guy blinked and looked up at his home. It was a rather quaint little beige 2 story house with a garage attachment, a beautiful kept lawn and garden. The moving truck was already there and the movers had already began moving their stuff and furniture into their new home as the three men began to exit the truck.

"Seems they got started without us." Rath commented with a hum, drumming his fingers against his chin.

"Indeed they did." Uhai smiled, wrapping his arm around Rath's shoulders before planting a chastise kiss on his forehead. "Let's take a look inside, shall we?"

Guy jumped out of the back of the truck and with a bored look in his eye, he looked over at the neighborhood to the houses that would hold people he would be stuck with until he decided to finish his schooling. Neat lawns, clean hedges, children playing- Surely, nice people.

"Guy."

Guy looked to the source of the voice that called him and saw Rath in the doorway of their new home, waving to him.

"Yeah?"

"I think we have everything under control. Why don't you go take a look at your new college and get all squared away?"

"Fine." Guy shrugged, before he grabbed his favorite backpack from the back of the truck.

"Be sure you drink plenty of water and carry your cellphone." Rath called. "Uhai said that the school should be near town square."

Guy nodded and waved as he walked down the pathway toward town. About half-way through his trek, anxiety began gnawing at his insides at the feeling of something bad was just about to unfold, so of course he was on the constant look out, looking over his shoulder almost every 5 minutes. He was called skittish for this and that trait too earned him many laughs. He growled.

He continued walking into Ostia, slightly amazed at the sight and sound as the people moved and bustled around him, in a hurry to get to their destination. He quickly moved and dodged various people who seemed too busy engrossed in their phones or their messy paperwork to pay any attention as to where they were going, barely missing Guy. He continued his trek into the town's square while playing the game of 'Dodgeball' with its inhabitants as his eyes straying up to a looming castle in the certain of the bustling city.

Ostia was a monarch he remembered being told and one of the few remaining in today's time, ruled by someone named Lord Uther, a man who no one has seen outside the palace walls in years they said. If Guy didn't know any better, Uther, like every other policitain was probably hiding from the tabeloids, tired of the crap they come up with. Didn't kings like attention regardless?

"This school's gotta be somewhere around here..."

Guy brushed his bangs out of his face, grateful for the dark blue sweatband he wore around his forehead, he was at, what he believed was the town square. But no college. He looked to the direction to the sun, finding it unbelievable on how hot and heavy the air seemed to have gotten in such short time. He immediately reached for his water bottle finding it stuck deep in the depths of his backpack.

As he fought to pull it out, all the while not paying any attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice that a group of fit muscular men walking right behind him lead by an equally muscular man with spiked dark brown hair, small brown eyes with a squared jaw and a large nose, until...

SMACK!

"WHAT THE-"

"Eh-?"

Guy's eyes grew wide as he turned to see that he had punched the man in his large nose with his water bottle, causing the larger male to fall slightly back clutching his nose. He dropped his water bottle in surprise and held his hands out in means to help.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"A fighter huh?" He smirked. "Didn't think I'd run into one as scrawny as you, kid."

"Wha-" Guy asked, unsure if he heard him right.

"Well then bring it!" The man cried, puffing his chest out and balling his hands into fists. "Give me all you got Sticks!"

"Wha- NO! NO! NO!" Guy cried, waving his hands frantically. "I think you misunderstand-"

"Enough talk!" Could this man's feral-like smile grow any wider? "More punches."

"Wait! You-"

Before Guy could argue or even reason with this thick-headed street-fighter, he suddenly found himself on his ass upon the hot cement with a blooming pain in his nose and upper-left part of his face. Stunned, he slowly raised a shaky hand to his face and gently touched his stinging nose he winced at the pain and slowly pull his hand back to study it. On his index and middle digits that shone in the light of the sun was unmistakably blood. He looked up at his attacker in disbelief as the bastard and his groupies just stood over him and laughed.

"If you wanna get even with me, hit me!" The man roared in triumph. "Come on! Give me all you've got!"

Guy was about to comply with the man's death wish when he was stopped a voice. A voice that could rival the sounds of milk and honey. He turned to the source behind him and found himself staring at a man no older than himself that brimmed with confidence that hid behind a cheery smile. He was a bit taller then Guy himself with a slim build that still allowed him enough masculinity, he had sun- kissed brown hair that stuck out at odd angles with the honeyed brown eyes. He was decked in a slim white jeans and a fitting sleeveless green tank top with a loose red short-sleeved button up that exposed the green shirt.

"Hey Bartre, leave the poor kid alone."

"Huh- What?" The man, Bartre, said shoulders slumping in annoyance once his eyes locked on his prey's rescuer. "I'm trying to teach this wimp on how to be a proper man!"

"Really?" He asked, eyebrow raised still smiling. "Then why pick on him?"

"Cause he started it." said a dark red-haired youth with piercing dark brown eyes. "Everyone knows you shouldn't start something you won't finish."

"True..." The rescuer nodded. "But I think you want Hector though..."

"Hector?" Bartre questioned.

"Yeah..." He grinned. "He was saying something yesterday about being the greatest fighter on the face of the campus."

"He said WHAT?!" Bartre demanded, he pumped his chest. "Where is he?"

"I think he's at gym with his buddy Eliwood." He raised his hand and pointed in one direction. "Said if you're interested, he'll meet you there and take you on."

"He's on!"

And with that Bartre and his gang disappeared in the direction the other man pointed in, leaving Guy alone with his savior. Guy looked up to his savior who smiled at his and offered his hand to the fallen youth.

"Need a hand?" He smiled. Guy nodded numbly before slowly taking the offered hand and allowing the stranger to pull him onto his feet. He patted himself down and looked to this new comer.

"T-Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." He smiled as he offered a tissue. "My name's Matthew. Yours?"

"Guy." Guy replied, taking the tissue and gently wiping his nose of blood.

"Nice meeting you Guy." Matthew smiled. "What are you doing here picking fights with boneheads like Bartre for?"

"I didn't mean to." Guy defended. "I got lost looking for my new school, okay?"

"You new around here?" Matthew asked in mild surprise. "That explains a few things. What school are you looking for?"

"Uh- Ostian University of Art and Literature."

"What a coincidence! I go to that very same school." Matthew beamed. "I was actually on my way to sigh up for my third year before I was detoured. I can take you there if you want."

"That would be great." Guy smiled, shyly. He briefly looked to the older male before you looked back to the ground. "So... Uh- What are you majoring in?"

Maybe his new life here won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**See what I did there? XD**


	3. Meet Hector and Eliwood

The walk to the school seemed to be more pleasant and bearable for Guy now that he had someone to guide him as well as someone to talk to, someone to connect.

Matthew was sounding more like the nicest person from a far away fairytale land with every passing minute he and Guy had spent chatting. He found out that Matthew was a 24 year old young man who was born in May, his favorite color was red and he was studying to become manga artist. Matthew seemed keen on getting Guy to meeting his friends and making them his friends too and from the sounds of how he described each of them, to him, it also sounded like Matthew enjoyed picking on a guy named Hector that Guy recalled Matthew mentioning in his very brief talk with Bartre.

Nothing bad could possibly come out from all this.

"You're going to love them." Matthew exclaimed with sheer confedence that Guy wished he possessed. "And I know for a fact they're going to love you."

"I hope so."

"So why not tell me a little about yourself." Matthew grinned. "You know enough about me to keep any normal person out to get me happy."

"Uh- Okay. Let's see... You already know that my name's Guy." He hummed to himself. "I'm 19 years old, I'll be 20 this coming September actually. Uhm- My favorite color is blue, I guess."

"What do plan on majoring in?" Matthew asked, as he detoured them through a parkway.

"Uhm, literature. My high school teachers and my brother keep telling me that I have quite a knack for it." Guy beamed with pride. "If you want, I can let you read a rough draft I made for my Creative Writing class."

"I would like that." Matthew smiled, making Guy blush. "And maybe I'll bring you a sample of my artwork. What genre of literature do you like?"

"Mystery and Suspense." Guy answered. "I also like Action and Adventure and I certainly won't say no to a little Romance... You?"

"Adventure and Romance." Matthew chuckled. "I'm sucker for Romance especially... I kinda wish I could go on an adventure of my own for my one true love."

"Really?" Guy blinked.

"Sure. Matthew grinned. "Life as college student is kinda dull and boring, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Guy chuckled.

"Do you play video games?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you bet I do!"

Guy couldn't remember the last time he was this open with anyone in his entire life. Normally, he kept quiet and kept to himself as he often was the target of bullying. He was often shy and spent most of his time studying, not really connecting with anyone. Such was a life for Guy. But at least when he got home tonight, Rath can't say he didn't try connecting.

They continued walking and talking in such excited voices that eventually they reached their destination to a large two-story brick building where few number of people entered and exited the building and various other buildings around. Guy blinked as looked to Matthew then back to the building.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Student Center." Matthew answered. "The Registration Office is here too and that's where we are going to sign up."

"Oh... Okay."

They climbed up the stone steps into the building as Guy took the time marvel and look all around the new school that Guy was soon to roam in. It was large with a cafeteria, coffee stand and book store downstairs, his head turned left and right trying to take in as much as he could before-

"This is where we are going to sign up for our classes."

Matthew's voice cut through Guy's mind causing the latter's head to turn to the other man. He looked at him softly before chuckling with amusement before both men burst into laughter as they walked up to the nearest desk and where they were met with a smiley blue-haired woman with sparkling matching eyes who seemed to have mind powers as she pulled a stack of papers and placed them in front of her. Impressive.

"Hey Matthew."

Or she knew Matthew. That worked too...

"Hey Isadora!" Matthew returned.

"Here to sign up for next year here?" The woman, Isadora, asked.

"You know it." He grinned as he picked up a pen and began looking through the papers. "Just two more years."

"Indeed." She beamed, before her eyes fell on Guy, who in turn, froze and moved to stand behind Matthew. Damn his shyness. "And who's your new friend?"

"This is Guy." Matthew answered, moving to the side to expose Guy more to Isadora. "He's here to begin his schooling here too, funny enough."

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled. "Well, then let's get you started. You need to sign these-"

Out of nowhere, she produced another stack of papers and placed them on the table next to Matthew's and produced, out of nowhere as well, a pen.

"And you're officially in the school year. You then need to go to Marcus-" She pointed to lavender haired man with a trimmed matching beard and sharp eyes. Someone that one shouldn't be crossed surely. "And he'll help you set up your classes."

"O-Okay then." Guy blinked, before taking the pen from Isadora's offered hand. "That doesn't sound too hard."

Matthew smiled, before both men set to work on filling out their paperwork. 35 minutes passed in silence with only the sound of scratching pens and the clicking of typing, as Guy and Matthew filed out the paperwork and handed it all back to Isadora and made their way to Marcus, who waited for them with a clipboard and a two large booklets. Guy hesitated at the stern look the man was shining on them.

"Hey Marcus." Matthew greeted cheerfully.

"Matthew." He returned a small smile of his own before it fell and he handed the cheery man a clipboard with a booklet. "You know what needs to be done, so I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

"Nope." Matthew's smile seemed to grow wider. "Nope nope nope nope."

"Hmm." Marcus hummed, before he turned Guy. "Signing up for classes is simple really, all you have to do is flip through this catalogue and select 6 classes and write them, their code and instructor on this piece of paper. You can have up to 6 classes every semester here at this school but 4 of them must be required classes for your degree. 144 credits are needed to graduate and you may have up to a total of 18-54 spare credits on your file. If you don't know what classes are required and for what degree, please view the paper underneath your sign-up sheet. No ifs ands or buts about it. Take all the time you need and turn in your sheet here in the inbox on my desk when ready."

"Where you heading off to?" Matthew inquired.

"I think you know where Matthew."

"Do I truely?"

Marcus choose not answer as he strode toward the door and disappeared into the hallway. Guy turned to the booklet and began looking back and forth through its contents to the two sheets to finish the process.

"You're gonna take Roark's biology class?" Matthew asked with... was that curiosity?

"It's on the requirement list." Guy pointed out. "Why? Is it bad?"

"No..." Matthew answered. "If anything it's weird."

"Did you take it?"

"Once but I dropped out."

"What?" Guy's eyes widen. "Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. To be honest, it was a stupid mistake." Matthew replied. "But I'm sure you'll agree with me that I need to graduate. What time did you write it up for?"

"11 am." Guy's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing us both a favor." Matthew answered simply, as his pen scratched at his own clipboard. "Trust me."

Guy shook his head and rolled his eyes before resuming to his work of filling out his paperwork, unsure if he should do such a thing. But, he supposed, with every new friend one met there was bound to be some bad qualities with the good ones. Or was it possible Matthew had some history with this man. Whatever the reason, Guy was just going to roll with it so he could go on with the rest of his life. Matthew surely would tell him when and if he truly felt comfortable with discussing it with him.

It was a little after 2 when Matthew and Guy had finished their papers and turned them into the box as Marcus had requested. They started walking and talking that eventually lead down to pathway into a small park, when Matthew suggested a small tour around town starting downtown. Guy nodded and before he could voice his opinion, a loud and angry yell had shook Guy from his train of thought and startled him in the process.

"MATTHEW!" It roared. "THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh dear me." Matthew grinned at the roar. "Whatever could I have possibly done this time?"

Guy turned to look behind them to see two men walking toward them. Well, one was storming toward them whereas the other was jogging to keep up with the other. The man storming toward them had slicked back dark blue hair that stuck out at odd angles, his eyes matched his hair as he glared angrily at Matthew's back. He wore a white shirt covered by a dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans.

The other, who seemed to trying to stop and quell the other's anger, had bright red hair with blue eyes and a feminine look about his frame. He wore only a white shirt and a beige cargo shorts. Both men looked to be older then Guy, but he then noticed that the blue-haired man was covered in dust or dirt, bruises and a few cuts. How did he get those?

"MATTHEW!"

"Yes?" Matthew answered, turning to face the two men with such calm it clearly confused Guy. "Whatever could be the matter, Hector?"

"You know what's the matter you butthole!" The blue-haired man, Hector, roared. "I don't know if you noticed but I got into a fight today. Marcus had to come break it up."

"You don't say." Matthew replied, pressing his hand into his smiling lips.

"Yeah and get this. Some idiot named Bartre decided to pick a fight with me because some other idiot told him that I said was the toughest fighter in the whole town." Hector's mouth twitched into a painful smile. "And do you wanna know how he described this 'idiot'?"

"Perhaps." Matthew seemed to be struggling to keep himself from laughing. "How did he describe his infomate?"

"He said that he was annoyingly cheery and that he wore a red and green shirts with too bright white pants." Hector answered. "And the first thought that came to my mind was it had to be you. Why was that Matthew?"

"No clue. Why would you think such thing?" Matthew asked, almost innocently.

"Call it a hunch." Hector growled.

"WAIT!" Guy called, grabbing Hector's attention who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's my fault!"

"Your fault?" Hector asked, regarding Guy almost annoyingly.

"Yeah... I- Uh..." Guy faltered slightly under the man's hard glare. "I got lost and uh- well, I got thirsty and I wasn't pay any attention... A-and I kinda sorta may have hit Bartre..."

"So you hit Bartre and Matthew came along and saved you?" asked the red-haired man with an understanding smile.

"Y-yeah..." Guy agreed looking up, eyes wide. "How'd..."

"Unlike Hector, I clearly heard Bartre mention something about a stick in need of 'man-up'." He smiled, before he held his hand out to Guy. "I'm Eliwood by the way. And clearly that's Hector."

"Hey..." Hector grunted before returning to Matthew.

"I'm Guy." Guy took the other's hand into a handshake.

"Eliwood, we have big fish to fry." Hector growled, waving toward Matthew, who stood there and still smiled.

"You mean, YOU have big fish to fry." Eliwood corrected, folding his arms across his chest. "You need to learn how to control that fiery temper of yours, Hector. Matthew clearly only meant to help this young man who is new to town and clearly was easy prey for people like Bartre."

"That's no excuse Eliwood."

"It's a reasonable excuse Hector." Eliwood rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Guy. "So where are you from?"

"Sacae. It's to the Northeast from here." Guy smiled shyly. "I moved here with my brother and his boyfriend because of a job change or some odd thing like that."

"Do you like it here so far?" Eliwood smiled.

"Well, I've only been here for at least a good solid 4 hours so-" Guy chuckled nervously. "Matthew was actually gonna show me around..."

"You're going to love it here." Eliwood promised, beaming. "I actually came from a neighboring town called Pherea myself. It lies a little south from here."

"I was actually going to show him around downtown." Matthew chirped. "If you wish to join, Eliwood."

"I would love to."

"Oh hell no, we are not done here." Hector retorted, grabbing a hold of Matthew's shirt collar.

"Oh Hector, why continue this when we all know it wasn't me?" Matthew asked, patting the bluenette's head.

"Look! I know it was you!" Hector roared. "Don't you try and twist this in your favor ass!"

"HECTOR!" Eliwood called. "Enough of this or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I won't play that special game with you like we do every night." Eliwood retorted, blushing furiously and folding his arms across his chest.

"You wouldn't-" Hector's eyes went wide.

"Try me Hector." Blue eyes narrowed quite dangerously.

Hector then spent the next 5 minutes, clearly debating as to what to do, listen to Eliwood or punch Matthew's lights out. He made hand gestures toward both Matthew and Eliwood, one wanting to really punch the smiley man and the other wanting to make the redhead happy. In the end, it looked as though Eliwood's promised game night won out as Hector, in an angry huff, released his hold on Matthew and glared hard at the smiling bastard.

"You're lucky Eliwood likes you too much." Hector breathed as he stalked toward the redhead, who beamed brightly and patted his head.

"Thank you Hector."

"Whatever."

Guy watched as this all unfolded before him, unsure of what to make all of it. Could there be a possible downside to all of this?


	4. Meet Serra, Kent and Wil- Oh my!

Guy didn't get home until it was almost dark and when he did, he walked through the front door with a bright smile on his face that even surprised both Uhai and Rath.

"It seems like someone had fun today." Uhai smiled, folding the newspaper on his lap. "And he was so negative about it during the whole trip."

"That explains why you're home so late." Rath sighed, relief washing over his face. "You scared me for a moment there Little One."

"Oh... Yeah, sorry about that." Guy replied. "See, I met this guy named Matthew when I was looking for my new school and then I met Hector and Eliwood and then the four of us ended up exploring downtown Ostia."

"See? And you were just saying it wouldn't be any fun at all." Uhai chuckled. "I kept telling your brother you were just fine."

Rath rolled his eyes refusing to acknowledge Uhai's comment.

"I'm sorry Big Brother. I didn't mean to make you worry." Guy hung his head slighty, giving him the infamous kicked puppy look. "I was just having so much fun that I lost track of time. That's all."

Rath retained the look of anger until after a long while, his face split into a small smile and he pulled Guy into a tight hug.

"Next time, please call."

"Okay." Guy replied, his voice muffled against Rath's chest as he hugged back.

"Promise?" Rath asked.

"Promise." Guy repeated nodding.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in his thoughts, a clock chimed. A clock he didn't remember even being there. Guy blinked, snapping out of his memory induced trace. He briefly looked over his shoulder at the clock;

10:01 pm.

He sighed before he turned his attention back to Matthew. Guy smiled at the fond memory, the very first day he met Matthew that eventually lead him into meeting Hector and Eliwood, which was one of the greatest moments of his life. For one time, in a long time, Guy actually felt- dare he say it- felt like he belonged somewhere in the world and was... happy. Yes, happy even.

He squeezed Matthew's hand gently, smile falling a little as he looked him over once more. He gently reached over and pushed back the small but sneaky strand of hair out of Matthew's face, fingers gently brushing a small scar that lied on his left temple, barely noticeable in a certain light to some, but to Guy...

To Guy, it served as a painful reminder that Matthew, a once cheery and optimistic man who wouldn't hesitate to be sarcastic or snarky on occasion was now reduced to a hospital bed, hooked to various life-support systems and tubes fighting for his very life. Guy could feel hot and fresh tears threatening to spill. He was still haunted by the day Matthew first came to the hospital, beaten and looked like he was broken beyond repair. When he last conscious, he even acted it.

There were signs that pointed out this inevitable act to Guy, but he ignored them simply because he believed he was just being skittish and paranoid. Like back in high school. The signs were so clear and yet he ignored. He fucking ignored them. Ignored them in favor for one upping Matthew in some way or another.

If he remembered right, it was during the first week of classes...

* * *

Guy was nervous.

Which was weird, since Guy was never nervous before in his entire life, not even on his first day of Preschool. So why was he now?

He walked up the path of the school to his first period class; Biology with Professor Roark. He barely reached the center of the university when he found his path blocked by a young woman who looked no older then 19. She wore a long sleeved lavender turtle neck with white capri pants with brown slip on shoes. She had bubblegum pink hair that she kept in two pigtails and had violet eyes that were shining in anger. Guy backed away slightly.

"Have you seen Matthew?" She asked.

"Eh-?" Guy was completly thrown off by her question.

"Have. You. Seen. Matthew?" She repeated slowly, rolling her eyes.

Then, on a sudden whim, Guy looked up to see Matthew hiding in one of the trees behind her in the middle of the campus making motions for Guy to stay silent about his whereabouts. Guy quickly turned his attention back to the pink haired girl when she coughed.

"Excuse me, I asked you a question."

"Oh- Uh- I think- I think I saw him by... By the Computer Science building." Guy said.

"Thanks."

And with that she disappeared leaving behind a bewildered Guy. After he was sure the pink haired woman wasn't going to suddenly show back up, he turned back to Matthew who jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the green haired youth.

"What was that all about?"

"Cripes... You don't even wanna know." Matthew replied with a heavy sigh, massaging his temples.

"Who was she?" Guy asked, looking to the direction the woman disappeared down.

"That would be Serra." Matthew answered with utter annoyance. "She may look like a sweet little girl but in reality she's the bane of, I'm pretty sure, everyone's existence."

"Another friend of yours?"

"If you call it that." Matthew groaned. "It's not even noon yet and I already want to go home."

"Is she that annoying?" Guy asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, if it makes you feel better we have class together with Roark and we probably won't see Serra." Guy offered lamely. "Until lunch maybe..."

"True..."

"Well, come on then. It's the first day of school and I'm not going to be marked down tardy because of you."

"Alright then."

Guy didn't respond as he made his way to his assigned classroom with Matthew following behind him, humming a small tune. Guy sighed. At least it was better that Matthew smiled then looked like he was ready to put a hole in his own head. As annoying as it was being constantly cheery was far far much more better.

They entered the building and into there classroom where there, they met Hector and a young woman sitting next to him. She looked like a gentle woman with long dark green hair that reached past her waist and was kept in a high ponytail. Her green eyes were warm and friendly while she wore a blue sweater with dark blue jeans, Guy's eyes widen he noticed that she-

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Hector groaned. "Can't I go anywhere in life without you being there?"

"Nope." Matthew grinned. "I'm afraid not."

"Fuck my life."

"Are you from Sacea, Miss?" Guy asked, completely ignoring two men.

"Indeed." She smiled and held her hand for Guy to shake. "My name's Lyn. Lyndis to some. What's your name?"

"I'm Guy."

"Hello Guy." Lyn said. "Why did you come to Ostia?"

"I moved here with my older brother and his boyfriend." Guy answered. "I didn't originally plan to go to college, but I guess in the end I did move down here to go to the best college in Elibe in the end."

"I see." Lyn said. "I came down here to live with my grandfather in Caelin originally. I planned to go back home to Sacea but then I came to meet and marry my husband, Kent and well... I just couldn't leave."

"Ah..." Guy smiled. "I came here about a week ago and already I picked a fight with a muscle-bound jock and then I met Matthew..." '

'Did you now?" Lyn asked, looking to said man with a raised eyebrow. "How odd."

"Odd indeed." Matthew smiled.

Just what were they impling?

"Good morning class." came a voice followed by opening and closing of the door.

"Morning." Came the chorus.

Guy turned his head and quickly sat down in his chair between Lyn and Matthew, his attention focused to the front.

"Welcome to Biology 76. I'm your teacher, Professor Joahn Roark."

The teacher, Joahn Roark wrote as this down on the whiteboard before turning to face his students. He was tall, well-built middle-aged man with olive colored skin, dark blue eyes that hide behind a pair of large ground glasses and comb-back dark brown hair. If Guy looked at it, he almost looked like that one actor guy, Jason Schwartzman, that's it but more... Way more athletic and nerdier. That was the best way Guy could describe it he supposed.

Roark blinked. "Back again I see, huh, Matthew."

"Yep." Matthew answered.

"Hmm." Roark smiled, a smile that somehow unnerved Guy for a unknown reason. "I'm glad to see you're willing to give my class a second chance."

"What can I say- I'm a forgiving guy."

"Indeed you are." Roark hummed, smile still on his face. "Hopefully this time, we'll both be a bit better with our attitudes."

Roark walked over to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers from the suitcase propped on the top. He then moved down the aisle way in between the desks while passing the stacks of papers to every student.

"This is your student syllabus. Today, we're are going to cover its contents before we begin our studies tomorrow. All work must be done and turned in at posted date and time..."

Guy tuned him out as he looked over at Matthew, who looked like he was deep in thought before he turned his attention back to his syllabus. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to make sense of Matthew and Roark's small talk. It sounded like they had some prior meeting that didn't seem to go well. He looked back over to Matthew.

What was their story together?

Guy lost track of time as clear by his sudden jump to the sound of the bell that rung. He looked around for the sound before he heard Roark speak out, breaking through his fog-hazed mind.

"That will be it for today. Please be sure you have the necessary items for your lessons that will begin tomorrow."

Guy quickly joined the other students in packing up his stuff and made his way to the door waiting for Matthew, Hector and Lyn join him. He breathed in relief when the three showed up, chatting amongst themselves.

"There you are." Hector grinned. "You left in such a hurry."

"Oh. Yeah." Guy grinned back nervously. "I'm real hungry, ya' know."

"Well, let's head to cafeteria." Lyn suggested. "Kent and Eliwood are probably looking for us there."

Guy really wanted to ask Matthew about his discussion with Roark but decided against it. It probably didn't even involve him. The four of them walked together to the Student Center talking about various things, what they did during the summer, what movies were hot or not and what plans they had for Halloween.

"Isn't Halloween at the end of next month?" Guy asked.

"Well, yeah." Hector answered. "But it never hurts to plan ahead. After all this Halloween is going to mark the fifth year anniversity of the night Eliwood became my boyfriend. And I wanna make this Halloween night just perfect just for him."

"Wait..." Guy blinked at sudden realization of what Hector said. "You and Eliwood are... A couple?"

"Yeah..." Hector's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why? Have a problem with me being gay?"

"N-No." Guy suddenly coward under Hector's gaze. "I-I-I- I'm actually..."

"Hector, stop it! You're scaring him." Lyn suddenly growled, standing in front of Guy protectively. "That temper of yours, I swear-"

"I'm actually gay m-my-myself." Guy muttered, flushing a deep dark red.

"Really now?" Hector asked, his defense lowering. "When did you first discover that you weren't interested in women sexually?"

"In high school was when I first discovered my preferences." Guy answered, fidgeting with the straps of his bag. Not noticing Matthew's hopeful look. "I once dated this girl named Priscilla. She was a nice girl. She and I went to party for one of our friends for their birthday."

"Oh?" Lyn asked. "Then what happened?"

"It involved a game of Truth or Dare." Guy explained. "I was dared by one guy name Rei to kiss another guy named Heath. When I did, I came to discover- I actually liked it."

"What happened between you and Priscilla?" Matthew asked.

"The breakup wasn't at all bad as I thought it would be." Guy smiled. "She took it pretty well and told me she always knew that I uncomfortable dating her and other women. She then started encouraged me to explore the 'real me' as she called it. So I dated a man named Aiden and-" Guy flushed. "I actually liked being with another male. But I broke it off with Aiden because he kept pushing the boundaries... No means no."

"Indeed." Matthew agreed, clapping Guy on the shoulder. "I'm sure you would have deserved better anyway."

"Probably." Guy responded, now feeling slightly more nervous than usual.

Should he have just kept quiet about that?

"Lyndis. There you are." called a red-haired man who walked up to them with another young man.

"Kent. Wil." Lyn called, waving the two men over.

Guy suddenly froze as he watched the two men approach them closer and closer. Did he just doomed himself?

"I want you two to meet my new friend Guy. He too hails from Sacea."

The redhead, Kent held his hand out that Guy immediately shook it. He was gentle and compassionate person if not a bit stern with honeyed brown eyes. He wore a light brown sweater with dark brown jeans.

"Hello Guy. I'm Kent, Lyndis' husband."

"H-Hi Kent."

The second man, whom Guy assumed was Wil, smiled as he held out his own hand, that too guy shook. He had messy brown hair with matching colored eyes that seemed speak out his carefree and playful nature. He wore a blue shirt with a long sleeved dark blue almost black undershirt and white pants. He grinned as he practically rattled poor Guy's arm.

"And I'm Wil, one of Lyn's best friends since middle school."

"Hi Wil..."

Can today get any weirder?


	5. The First couple of Pieces

Guy soon began to fall into the steady groove that was his new life within the the next two weeks deeper into September and with the time came along more colorful people. Each more unique and just as weirder then the last.

He met a sweet young woman named Florina and energetic man named Sain when he was invited to lunch one afternoon by Lyn and Kent about a couple days ago.

Florina was a painfully shy girl who couldn't face a man head on without squeaking in fear and hiding behind Lyn in the same matter. She had full curly light lavender hair, with two side locks that were tied up by two thin sparkly turquoise ribbons resting on the shoulders of a clean-press white dress and baby-blue button up sweater. Her beautiful seafoam-green eyes sparkled with uncertainty and fear.

Then there was Sain. Sain had to be the most roguish skirt-chaser of man Guy had ever met and apparently it served to be Kent's bane of existence. With wild unkempt light brown hair that carried a green tint, that was kept in place by a dark grey headband similar to Guy's own. But through those light hazel eyes, Guy could see a good-hearted and dependable young man just wishing to break free and make itself known.

About a few days before that, Guy was walking to a mall with Matthew when he ran, again, into Serra. But she wasn't alone as she brought a solemn man named Erk, a cherry girl named Rebecca and her boyfriend, a quiet but careful planner, Lowen. Guy was pretty sure Matthew lost part of his brain and maybe his sanity as well during the entire meeting.

Next to Matthew, Erk clearly wanted to be somewhere else rather then here next to the chatty creature known as Serra. A studious young man who found even the simplest of small talk annoying, he was rather feminine looking with stringy wavy purple hair that framed his face, dark purple eyes seemed to hold annoyance and yet maybe some form of curiosity for Serra. He wondered if Erk was tormented for his looks.

Lowen and Rebecca had to be the most perfect couple Guy had ever seen. Both had green hair, though his was a seafoam green and hers was the same shade as Guy's own, they shared a love for the art of cooking and from the sounds of it, they weren't seen without the other. Rebecca had charming green eyes with her hair tied in two pigtails that seemed fit with her playful and mother-like personality. Lowen was a bit more insecure and gentle in comparison to his girlfriend, his eyes were hidden behind shaggy hair but that didn't stop him from showing his emotion, but with his Rebecca at his side, he seemed more confident.

And about a week before that (with Eliwood, Hector and Matthew by his side of course), he met Dart, another of Bartre's group, was fully introduced to the redhead he first ran into along with Bartre, Raven and his 'close' friend Lucius. Though Guy stayed at a safe distance with Matthew in front of him like a human shield and claimed such, it hadn't stop Matthew from teasing him about it since then.

Raven and Lucius weren't seen without one or the other. Raven wasn't much of a talker as it seems he relies on his dark clothes and expressions alone to keep people at bay, but if threat or trouble were to come to Lucius on the other hand, Raven didn't have a problem getting involved or into a fight just to protect him. Lucius was the exact opposite of Raven in every way, he was kind, gentle and often interested in getting involved in conversation. With long blonde hair that reached the waist and round blue eyes, if you truly looked at him, one would be stuck forever debating Lucius's true gender.

When an older man, in his early 50's, tried to take Lucius by force, Guy watched first hand on how protective Raven was when he brought the pervert down by a single punch, looming over him with a murderous face, warning him to stay away or next time he'd kill him. He would have made good on his promise, if Lucius hadn't placed a hand on Raven's fist, calming the riled redhead which Raven returned with a small gentle smile and a kiss to his forehead.

Dart may be similar to Bartre in terms of stirring up trouble, but Dart was more reserve and was more foul-mouthed, loyal and kind. Scruffy brown hair and dark eyes shining with the desire for adventure, Dart was actually someone Guy was willing to get along with.

The teachers were just as weird as the students Guy had met and seemed to make Roark sound normal. There was his 4 pm philosophy teacher, Harken a blonde hard hazel eyed man who not only made you question everything around you but seemed to have this unnerving problem of making himself and his students question him. It lead everybody to begin wondering if Harken was suicidal and equally wondered if they should call the mental help center. Truly, it was unnerving.

Then there was the 12 pm gym teachers, Oswin and Wallace, two 40+ year old men who seemed to be obsessed with students' well-fitness, but each with their own extremes. Bald and wild eyed, brash and stubborn, he seemed to spend most of his time hunting Wil down and forcing him to build meat on his bones. Oswin was different from Wallace by a long shot, harvest gold hair and narrowed but equally harden eyes, Oswin seemed to spend most of his time trying to find the perfect candidate for the Ostian army since he planned to retire.

Eliwood and Hector had a 1 pm business math teacher named Merlinus that was downright... Strange. No better word to describe the blue ponytailed and mustache man. He was shy, kind, quirky and seemed to afraid of something, no one really knew what, but he was also loyal and devoted to Eliwood and Hector for some unclear reason and seemed to get agitated if anyone bad-mouthed either of them in his presence.

Guy's 1 pm geography teacher Geitz could probably outstripped them all with his mellow, not-caring, tough-as-nails attitude. The purple haired man with stony eyes didn't tolerate any crap in his class and therefore didn't have a problem bodily throwing you out of his class and permanently banning you from his teachings and since the only other class was late at night, many students sat and behaved as to not rile the man into said action. One student discovered this lesson the hard, when she openly mocked the fashion and name choices for Ilia and refused to stay quiet, claiming that her daddy was a lawyer. Geitz not only didn't care but he made good on his threat.

Then there was Pent and Louise, a married couple who taught Guy and Matthew's 2 pm literature class. The only normal and sane teachers Guy could name right then and there. Pent was a odd scholar with sparkling silver hair, a warm smile and gentle lavender eyes, he made the students feel warm and welcome. His wife was quite the beauty that made all the college boys flutter, with golden hair and sweet child-like purple eyes, Louise seemed to charm and relate to almost everyone in the room. Truly a perfect teaching pair.

"Hey Guy!"

Guy snapped out of his relapse of the last two weeks and turned to come face-to-face with Matthew. Guy sighed.

"Can I help you?"

"Aw... I'm hurt." Matthew grinned. "Don't you miss me?"

"Not really." Guy answered. "I've been with you since I first moved here."

"Ouch..." Still grinning.

"What do you want?"

Matthew didn't answer rather he just stood there and smiled. Guy not only felt annoyance but a spike of curiosity strike him.

"Why do you smile so much?" Guy asked, eyebrow raised. "Hector threatens to kill you daily, I've grown indifferent to you and Bartre finds you creepy and annoyingly cheery."

"Dunno." Matthew answered, looking to the center of the college. "I guess I just always seem to see the upsides of life."

"You're weird."

"So they've told me." Matthew chuckled.

"So what do you want?" Guy asked, opening a text book. "You didn't answer me."

"Nothing." Matthew answered. "Just wanted to see you. Need I have a reason?"

Guy felt his heart flutter at Matthew's response and his cheeks burn. He looked over to the man, grateful that he was too focused on the campus center to notice Guy's physical change. Guy blinked. Wait, why did he care if Matthew just wanted to see him and him alone?

_Because you like him_. Whispered a mischievous part of his brain. _You like all the attention he lavishes on you and you alone_.

"Lies..." Guy whispered, but clearly, unsure. "He does not."

"Hmm?" Matthew blinked in confusion, looking over to Guy. "Did you say something?"

"Oh... N-nothing." Guy answered, waving his hands, flushing slightly. "Just talking to myself. Crazy right?"

"You said it, not me." Matthew chuckled, earning him a glare from the green haired man. "Hey, you walked into that one all on your own."

"Shut up." Guy muttered. "We got Biology in less than 10 minutes. Let's go."

"As you wish." Matthew mocked, laughing as he bowed.

"This there ever a time you're not a smartass?"

"I don't think I can remember a time I ever was..."

Guy rolled his eyes while shaking his head and walking toward the building with Matthew following close behind him, smiling and humming a tune that sounded a lot like 'Happy Days'. Guy raised his eyebrow. Was he trying to trip him up?

"Hey Guy... Matthew." Hector called, waving at them. "What's new with you guys?"

"Not much." Guy answered, shrugging. "Just another day at school."

"It's another day in the life of us students." Matthew grinned.

"You shut it." Hector muttered, pointing a finger at Matthew. "Everything goes downhill the moment you show up."

"Harsh..." Matthew smiled, patting Hector's head. "You sure are a funny man."

Hector made a face in response to Matthew's response and was about to retort but was stopped when Roark stepped in and ordered the class to be still. Guy took his seat next to Matthew who in turn sat next to Hector and Lyn before he turned to face forward.

"Morning class. Can anyone tell me where we last left off?"

He blinked. Was it him or was Roark looking either Matthew or Hector over? Guy shook his head and looked to his textbook, pushing the thought to the deepest part of his brain. It was probably nothing anyway. The class went on smoothly as they took notes on Genetics and their importance to the survival of mankind. Guy seemed to space out as the only sound he seemed to hear now was the scratching of pencils not paying any attention to the time and where it all went. Guy was so deep in thought that when Roark's voice cut through the buzz, it caused the poor man to jump.

"Matthew! See me after class."

"What?" Matthew seemed utterly confused, dropping his pencil. "Why?"

Guy looked at Roark before over to Matthew, just as confused. He may have zoning out and not all there, but not once did Guy see Matthew do anything that would be considered bad behavior. Matthew was mostly quiet in class, not speaking unless either called upon or if it was an 'open class'.

"We'll talk after class." Roark replied, waving his hand impatiently. "Class dismissed."

The class was soon filled with the sound of scrapping chairs, rustling papers and textbooks and chattering about plans for the rest of the week. Guy was a little slow in packing his belongings whereas Lyn and Hector were done and almost out the door, telling Matthew that they would meet him at Lunch. After Guy finished packing, he looked back at Matthew just as unsure as the latter.

"See you?" Guy said, nervous.

"See you." Matthew replied with a smile before turning to face back at Roark, smile faltering.

Guy made his way to the door, closing it behind him. Guy didn't leave as he said he would, rather he stuck around for his curiosity was getting the better of him and what he saw was beyond confusing. The sound of chattering and walking of the students was loud to where they washed out whatever it was that Roark and Matthew was talking about. But actions were louder then words they said.

Roark and Matthew seemed to be exchanging words, since their lips were moving, but why was Roark looking so nervous? Matthew was probably arguing his case from the looks of it, wanting to know what he did but he seemed more confused by what Roark said. What happened next clearly made no sense to Guy but it looked like there was something going on. Roark said something that eventually had Matthew laughing and waving his hand, apparently disregarding what was said to him. Roark's face harden and repeated what he said, clearly not finding this as funny as Matthew did.

Matthew's face harden as well in response, slowly becoming annoyed clearly tired of whatever Roark was talking about, grabbed his backpack before he could get to the door, Roark grabbed Matthew's arm and wretched him back toward him talking to him with a look of anger on his face. Matthew shoved the older man away from with a look of anger and confusion, before saying his bit and walked toward the door. Guy quickly pressed himself to the wall on the side of the door before Matthew had seen him and opened the door.

"Hey Guy. You're still here?" Matthew asked, his sour look vanishing the moment his eyes landed on Guy.

"Uh- Yeah." Guy chuckled nervously. "I guess I'm so used to walking with you, I really didn't feel comfortable without you there... You know?"

Half-true.

"Aw." Matthew smiled almost teasingly. "You are you saying that you actually like me?"

And then there was the good old smartass commenting. So clearly, Matthew wasn't too bothered by what just happened to not pull that off.

"... Hey Matthew?"

"Hmm?"

Guy paused unsure how to phrase what he saw, but he stopped. What ever was going on between Roark and Matthew was to be between them and Guy surely was not to get involved unless he was meant to. He looked back at Matthew before he asked his question as they began walking to the student center.

"Is there something you wanna talk to me about?" Guy asked. "You look like you're dying to."

"Not one to mince words, huh, Guy?" Matthew chuckled. "So how about we cash in on another one of your favors you owe me?"

"Excuse me?" Guy's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? Didn't we clear this, whatever this is, with taking the same class or something?"

"Now did we forget?" Matthew asked, waving his finger. "Granted, I should have mentioned it, but you see with every minute I spent trying to saving you, that's a favor."

"What the-?"

"Since I spent 5 minutes diverting Bartre's attention, you owe me a total 5 favors." Matthew continued. "But I erased one for you in the beginning of the year. So now you have 4 left."

Guy was at a loss for words.

"You asshole. What on earth drives you to be such a dick?!"

"Now now, hear me out." Matthew said, holding both hands out. "Before you make any assumptions."

"Okay... Let's see what excuse is designed to save you this time Matthew." Guy growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Your birthday's this weekend correct?"

"Yeah, so?" Guy raised an eyebrow. Where was this going?

"Well, I was wondering actually if you wanted to go out with me- to see a movie?" Matthew asked, chuckling nervously.

"Like... Out as in a date?" Guy asked, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"If you want to call it that, yes." Matthew smiled suggestively.

"Don't push it..." Guy growled. "And what movie are we going to see, pray tell?"

"You remember the movie 'Lion King'?" Matthew asked. "

Of course I do." Guy retorted. "If I remember correctly, when it was first released it was commerical success for Disney. And if memory serves correctly again, it was released to theaters back in 1994. That was what? 17 years ago? Moron."

"Disney re-released in theaters in 3D." Matthew explained, his smile starting to get to Guy. "So do you wanna go?"

Guy blinked before he blushed and many thoughts ran a mile a minute, debating as to take the offer or run and hide under the nearest largest darkest place. Matthew looked at Guy, fearing for the answer but he breathed in relief with what Guy said next.

"I- I- Uh- Yes... I guess."

"That's great." Matthew said, clapping his hands together. "So... I'll pick you up this Saturday at 6? For dinner and then the movie?"

"S-s-sure?"

"Cool!" Matthew's smile seemed to grow to match the Cheshire cat. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you this Saturday, okay?"

And with that, Matthew vanished leaving a bewildered Guy behind him before the latter could answer. Guy blinked before his thoughts caught up to him and he brought his hand to chin in deep thought. Was there at all a downside to this?


	6. A Look Back

**So, everyone's probably wondering how I discovered Guy's birthday to be September... Here's the truth- **

**I didn't. :D**

**If anyone's played FE7 (which I'm sure they have or why else read this fanfic), they would remember that you had to set up your tactician's stats, gender, birth month and name. I used the birth month symbols and matched them with the character's affinity symbols. Since 5 of those months shared the same symbol with 5 other months (with the exception of January and August), I did a coin toss. Lame, I know, but hey, it seemed to get the job down. **

**And plus, Guy looked more like an Autumn baby then a Summer baby.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend seemed to land upon them but not before ending off with quite a bang or rather a fight.

Hector, during Friday's lunch period, got into a brawl with man who possessed the largest sense of ego that Guy probably had ever seen, named Erik. Apparently, it started with a heated debate on over who deserved Eliwood more, and this Erik dick was making it sound like that the poor redhead was nothing more than a trophy to be won. No wonder Hector was easily riled into a fist fight.

Apparently, Erik was the son of a Marquess in a distant neighboring town of Laus and believed he deserved the best and to him Eliwood was the best of the best. Guy wrinkled his nose and shivered in disgust while Matthew had a look of anticipation. It didn't take long for a group to form around the two men in curiosity once the insults started flying between the two men. It didn't physical between the two fiery tempered men until Erik shoved Eliwood to the side and onto the ground when the redhead tried to intervene.

"Hector! Erik! Please. Stop this." Eliwood pleaded, putting a hand in front of each man. "This isn't going to solve anything. I'm happy wit- Ah!"

Once the sound of pain escaped Eliwood's lips, Hector's fist soon found its way to Erik's face and the then fight broke out. Clearly, Erik was no match with the bluenette as his face was quickly littered with bruises and blood splotches and he couldn't not hold a candle to Hector's prowess.

"Do you enjoy it?!" Hector demanded. "Feel like a man pushing my boyfriend to the ground? Huh? DO YOU?!"

"This man is insane!" He shrieked. "Don't stand there, worthless peasants! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'm the son of Marquess Laus!"

That didn't seem to do him any favors.

The fight wasn't stopped until Marcus and Oswin got involved and had to literally rip the two men apart. While Hector was struggling to escape Oswin's strong grip and Erik cowered behind Marcus while the older man helped Eliwood up before he ventured out and openly mocked Hector making the latter struggle harder.

"My father will hear about this!"

"BRING HIM ON ASSHOLE!" Hector roared. "I'LL TAKE YOU AND YOUR OLD BASTARD ON ANYTIME!"

"HECTOR! ERIK! ENOUGH!" Eliwood yelled. "Erik... Why can't you except my relationship with Hector?"

Guy had never been so thankful for the sudden appearance of his older brother Rath, who had come to collect him for a doctor's appointment.

Saturday soon came upon Guy quicker than Jason Voorhees upon his horny victims on his home turf. But Guy had more important things to worry about than about how an undead killer stalked his prey. He woke early one morning and once his brain caught up with the rest of him, he began pacing back and forth, running through the dire situations and consequences that was likely to be birthed today.

It wasn't long before Rath knocked on his bedroom door before entering and fixing Guy with his infamous 'you're in trouble' face.

"Guy... It's too early for that." Rath muttered, tiredly. "And if you keep it up, you'll put a hole into the carpet. What has you so wound up, Little One?"

"It's about tonight." Guy sighed, flopping onto his bed. "You remember how I told you that Matthew asked me, which totally sounds like, out on a date to the movies?"

"Yes." Rath hummed, face soften as he sat next to Guy. "It troubles you, Little One?"

"Yeah..." Guy muttered, looking anywhere but his brother's eyes. "I feel like it's trap. Like Matthew's only going out with just to humiliate me."

"Matthew sounds like too nice of a boy the way you described him." Rath blinked. "What would make you think he would want to humiliate you? Let alone purposely?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's... Maybe it's just a feeling."

"Hmm." Rath replied, before pulling the smaller man into his arms. "Worrying about it will only make such thoughts come into larger light. And surely, you don't want that during your date, yes?"

"I guess not."

"Then stop worrying." Rath smiled, as Guy dug himself deeper in Rath's embrace. "Let what happens happen. If you don't, you'll end up regretting not knowing what could have or couldn't have been."

"You're right." Guy smiled, pulling back and looking at his brother. "Thanks Rath."

"You're welcome." Rath answered. "But you need to keep your noise low. Uhai needs another 3 hours and we don't want to wake him, do we?"

"No." Guy laughed. "I mean-" Guy covered his mouth and then whispered. "No."

"Good." Rath stood up and made his way to the door. "Breakfast will be in a couple of hours."

Guy nodded before he crawled back under his beds covers to go back to sleep for at least the next couple hours, while Rath closed the door behind him.

* * *

Guy opened his eyes and found himself back in the hospital. He looked to the clock behind him above the door. The very item that despite its importance to the working man, it served as the bane of Guy's existence.

11:27 pm.

Guy clicked his tongue before he returned his attention back to Matthew, giving his hand a gentle yet firm squeeze. He rubbed this thumb back and foward across the top of Matthew's hand, carfully to not jog the IV kept in place by a white wrapped gauze. Guy hummed a gentle lullaby as he thought back on the day he was about to go on his first day, sure, he slept until 2 pm that day. But it wasn't as magical as the date itself.

Guy soon found himself dozing off when his mind began to paint another memory from that Saturday day but later that very night.

* * *

Guy sat on the couch in the living room fidgeting in his seat and his knees jittering as Rath flipped through the pages in his favorite book while drinking his favorite tea. 5:30 then turned into 5:45 and that didn't make Guy any comfortable he kept looking to the clock above him and then back to the front door. An action that didn't go unmissed by the older male.

"Goodness you are too nervous." Rath smiled, looking over his book. "You were never this nervous when you dated that Aiden boy."

"That was then, this is now." Guy replied. "I haven't 'dated' in like, 3 years."

"Hmm." Rath chuckled, going back to his book. "And here I thought introducing you to my boyfriend Uhai for the first time was nerve-wracking."

"But this is Matthew we're talking about." Guy pointed out. "He's unpredictable in any given moment."

"I see. But you need to relax." Rath said, placing his book to one side. "You're making such a big fuss over a friendly outing. It's almost like you think he's a police officer in disguise waiting to arrest you if mess up on one little detail..."

"He could be for all we know."

Rath laughed before the sound of a doorbell followed by gentle knocking at the door stopped them. Guy could have sworn his heart stopped beating as Rath stood up and made his way to the front door. "That must be your friend now."

"AH! NO!" Guy made to stand up only to fumble and land on his knees. "RATH! DAMN IT!"

Rath just shook his head with a chuckle before he opened the door to reveal the very cause of all of Guy's fidgeting and dilemma; Matthew.

"So this must be Matthew." Rath smiled, holding out his hand. "My name is Rath. Guy's guardian."

"Hello." Matthew grinned, taking the offered hand into a firm shake. "Sorry, I'm late. Got caught up in really bad traffic."

"Actually, you're only a minute late." Guy muttered, looking breifly to the clock. "Lucky."

"That's good." Matthew beamed. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Cool." Matthew responded. "How do you feel about Mexican?"

"I'm fine with it." Guy shrugged. "Why?"

"There's this nice restaurant Kent and Lyn recommended downtown." Matthew explained. "I figured we'd give it a try... Since I'm taking you to dinner as well."

"And you're sure there is no ulterior motive behind all this?" Guy asked, arms folded an eyebrow raised.

"Pretty sure."

Guy rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with this then."

"That's the spirit." Matthew smiled, clapping a hand to Guy's shoulder while leading him past the door. "This is going to be the best birthday you'll ever experience. I promise."

"I keep you to that promise."

"Have fun you two." Rath smiled waving his fingers as the two men walked by. "See you whenever you shall get home."

"RATH!" Guy flushed a deep shade of red. "WHA- HO- AHH!"

Rath just laughed before closing the door behind in front of them leaving the two men on the front porch, one of which was laughing at the other. Guy just couldn't form the words fast enough to save his soul. Dear Father Sky and Mother Earth, could this day get anymore embarrassing?

They walked in silence during the short distance they had to get to Matthew's car, a Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500. Guy was somewhat amazed, he supposed but he was more interested and curious about Matthew's family. His face grew to a new shade of red the minute Matthew joined him on the passenger side of the car and proceeded to open the door for Guy and gestured for him to sit down with... That cheeky grin.

"You dick." Guy muttered.

Matthew just laughed.

The trip to the Downtown movie theatre was silent as Guy sat in his seat, as low as humanly possible and silently digging through the contents that were his thoughts. He wasn't too sure as to why he was doing this here and now but the minute he looked over at the man in the driver's seat was the minute he decided to blame him for all his uncertainty.

"It's all your fault."

"Hmm?" Matthew asked, looking over at Guy before turning his attention back to the road. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." Guy muttered, looking to the road as well. "Do I need a reason for everything?"

"I suppose not." Matthew chuckled. "You're entitled to your opinions, Guy. I won't argue lest I need to."

"Good." Guy huffed, his eyes traveling back over to Matthew again.

_He is attractive_. Whispered the darker side of his brain.

Not this again.

_He looks really nice in that tight shirt..._

Shut up.

_And those jeans-_

Shut. Up.

_You know you want him... Naked, even. _

SHUT UP!

"Hey... Are you feeling okay?" Matthew suddenly asked, voice cutting through Guy's thoughts and a face full of worry.

"Wha- Uh, y-y-yeah." Guy suddenly shot straight up in his seat. "I'm fine. Really I am."

"Oh. That's good." Matthew's smile returned. "Well, we're here."

Guy looked up and found himself looking face to face with the restaurant, Las Margaritas. Matthew pulled up into parking spot before shutting off the engine and jumping out of his car to stretched out a bit. Guy jumped slightly in his seat when he looked up to see that Matthew had suddenly appeared on his side of the door and opened the car door again... Just for him. He must've created at least 3 new shades of red within these past few hours.

"Ready to go, Grumpy?"

"Shut up." Guy growled at the name. "As I ever will be..."

"Goodness, you make it sound like you have been sentenced to death." Matthew joked as Guy climbed out next to the older man.

"Sorry."

"Oh well." Matthew shrugged, silently laughing. "Hopefully by the end of the night, you're going to remember this night as the best night ever."

He hoped so...

* * *

**Las Margaritas does exist... Though I've been there once.**

**Their steak fajita bowl was awesome... /3**


	7. Dinner and Movie

Dinner was fairly uneventful as Guy and Matthew ate their dinner and talked to one another getting to each other a little more better since their first meet back in August. Every minute he spent talking to this enigmatic man, the more Guy felt, dare he say it, comfortable with him. Sure, Matthew had a few of his own slip-ups in personality but nobody was perfect after all.

"Seems you gotten used to the life here okay." Matthew chuckled, as he brought a spoon of Spanish rice to his lips.

"As one could ever hope for." Guy admitted, stirring his fajita bowl to properly mix all given flavors.

"That's good to hear." Matthew smiled. "And what do you think of your new friends?"

"They're okay. I guess." Guy shrugged, taking a bite of his meal. "Some of them are weird but other then that, I kind of like them."

Matthew smiled as he dug into his own meal while the rest of the dinner was shared into a quiet discussion about various topics or subjects. For his birthday, Matthew decided to order something called an 'electric margarita', just for kicks. He claimed. Guy gave it a try and took a large gulp only to almost spit it up as he coughed and choked the taste down his throat. It tasted like expired cough medicine.

Thank Mother Earth and Father Sky for well-seasoned fajita steak meat. And Mountain Dew.

Matthew laughed as he handed Guy a napkin as the poor youth snatched the flimsy paper as he spluttered and began to wash the taste of alcohol out of his mouth. Matthew then explained that the taste was something that needed to be grown in, but Guy didn't think that the rule applied to him since if he tried something and he didn't like it, he never ate it or drank it ever again. He slowly began to wonder if Matthew did it on purpose. But then again, since when did the 'regular' became the new 'super-size'?

Once they had eaten their meal, Matthew surprised Guy completely by taking care of the bill and tip with no hidden fees or motivation. They decided to walk to the theater in the end since it was just a 5 minute walk away from the restaurant, that and since Matthew finished off the rest of the margarita the dirty blonde really didn't trust himself to sit behind the wheel and drive them safely until the next couple of hours. So they walked down the sidewalk as the sun began to finish its descend turning to dusk as they chattered and argued amongst themselves before Guy paused and turned to look behind him.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked his eyes joining Guy's in the direction behind them.

"I thought I say or maybe heard something." Guy answered, shaking his head. "It's probably nothing. Nothing at all."

"I see." Matthew grinned. "Are y-"

"You've been doing good so far buddy." Guy growled, gritting his teeth. "Don't push it."

"Alright alright." Matthew grinned. "Sorry."

What both men didn't know was how right Guy was and how it was going to affect them in the near future.

As Matthew went up to pay for their movie tickets, Guy decided to stand to the side to do some thinking about himself and Matthew and where they currently stood. Guy hadn't known the man no longer than a total of a month and already they were on their first date on his birthday. So- What did that make them now?

Did it mean they were a couple now? As in- Boyfriends?

Guy looked over to Matthew with wide green eyes as the older male conversed with a cashier. Part of him hoped that Matthew didn't see them that way, since Guy barely recovered from his not-so-great break-up with his sex-crazed ex, Aiden. Yeah, sure, that happened almost two years ago and it didn't help him any since the other half of him hoped and almost prayed for life itself that Matthew truly thought of them as such. He was deep in thought that he didn't realize that the man in question walking up to him until he spoke, causing the young male to jump a few feet in the air in surprise.

"Hey Guy."

"Huh? Wha-" Guy blinked rapidly, vision focusing on the dirty blonde in front of him.

"You okay?" Matthew asked, voice filled with concern. No trickery there. "Is the margarita not sitting right with you?"

Guy was about to open his mouth to ask him on what he was talking about when his stomach took control of his vocals after hearing the word 'margarita'. "Yeah. Nothing a little water and sitting down won't cure."

"I see." Matthew smiled and sighed in relief. "Tell you what, you pick our seats and I'll go grab the popcorn, soda and some water, okay?"

"Alright." Guy responded, taking his ticket from Matthew's outstretched hand. "Sounds like a plan."

Once the two men entered the building and gave another uniformed man their tickets, they split up and began to fill out the tasks they presented themselves. Guy made tracks to the screening room that the standing gentleman pointed out where as Matthew headed to the concession stand. He decided to walk all the way to back of the room and select the seats there.

And not for the obvious reason.

Guy liked viewing his movies at a safe distance, nothing else. Sitting up close to the screen that flashed bright lights tend to give Guy headaches and made his eyes throb in his skull. He just hoped Matthew wouldn't mind his choices.

"There you are."

Guy turned to the walkway and spotted Matthew walking up the slanting stairway toward him with his arms full of the items he sought to collect, popcorn, two large sodas and a couple of water bottles. How he was able fit all of that in two arms, no one would be able to know but that thought alone didns hands and started munching on it.

"I thought you wanted water first." Matthew said, smiling while raising an eyebrow at Guy's sudden actions.

"I do." Guy replied. "But popcorn… Popcorn has more importance."

"Uh huh."

"Shut up."

Matthew just chuckled in response before settling himself into a seat next to Guy's and placing the items were they need to be. Guy paid him no mind as he stared at the screen watching whatever product or movie review was being show completely unaware that the man next to him was regarding with sweet but gentle gaze.

The movie went on with no problems… Well, none that Guy could find wrong. The 3D release of the Lion King was okay, despite the fact it often had Guy jumping in seats at the supposed life-like of certain characters or objects jumping out of the screen and at them. Matthew found it 'cute' as he quoted though Guy was pretty sure the dick found something to laugh at him about, until Guy had stopped and thought back onto what word really escaped the older man's lips.

Cute.

This word alone caused Guy blush the deepest shade of red he was pretty sure could be achieved possible and was thankful for the dark screening room. He was pretty sure Matthew wouldn't let him live it down. Once he managed to get his cheeks to return to their normal coloring, he managed to snatch the popcorn back from the laughing man and continued to munch on it while grumbling all at the same time. Where were the three dim-witted hyenas when you needed them most?

After the movie ended, Matthew and Guy stood and made their way to leave the theater, silent for the first half of the walk back to Matthew's car with Guy just drinking his soda unconsciously until Matthew broke the silence.

"So tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Matthew asked, looking over at Guy almost uncertainly.

Guy paused briefly to think the question through before replying. Everything seemed perfect down to the last detail. Well... At least to him. Dinner was nice and in its own way, exotic and maybe a little romantic. The movie may have a been a kid's selection but there was no hidden motive behind it save for just watching the flick together, Matthew didn't try to pull any moves on him in the dark like he came to expect since he dated Aiden. So overall—

"Yes." Guy admitted after a while, a faint dusting of pink spread across his face. "I actually had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that." Matthew smiled, clicking a button on his key ring. His car beeped in response. "I was actually worried there for a moment."

"Why?" Guy asked, eyebrow raised. "Why would you be worried?"

"I wanted everything to be perfect tonight." Matthew admitted, climbing into the driver seat as Guy mimicked him with the passenger seat. "It must be perfect."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once I drop you off at home." Matthew sing-songed.

Guy raised his eyebrow before rolling his eyes and returning to his soda. "What time is it?"

"Almost close to midnight. Why?"

"Jeez." Guy clapped a hand over his eyes. "There's no way Uhai and Rath are going to let me live this down."

"That's what parents are for." Matthew laughed.

The car ride was pretty much dead silence after that, Guy was pretty much drifting in and out of sleep whereas Matthew was humming and drumming his fingers on the dash board, fully awake. Guy really wished to possessed whatever energy it was that kept him awake and alert. Guy was too busy struggling to keep awake, he didn't noticed that they reached his house and was completely out of it that he didn't even notice the car shut off and that Matthew got out of his seat until—

"Hey."

"Oh jeez."

"Tired?"

"NO!"

"Are you—"

"Yes." Guy interrupted, struggling to get out of his own seat.

After a while Guy managed to pull himself out of the car and walked toward his house, he had to blink his eyes several times to make sure it was his house. Yep. Defiantly was his house. Despite his sleepy state he was quite surprised with Matthew tailing behind him, all the way up the front lawn with both arms behind his back. When Guy had finally reached his front porch, he whirled around and faced Matthew who was still smiling as he too stopped.

"This is for you." Matthew replied before Guy could ask as he held out a small box the size of a fist.

"Another birthday gift?" Guy asked, taking it into his hands, twirling and studying the box carefully.

"Yes and a favor." Matthew smiled, bouncing on his feet.

Guy paused at his examination and looked up at Matthew with an annoyed narrowed eyes. Before Guy could open his mouth to demand him as to what the hell he meant by it only to have Matthew suddenly leaned in at him and placed a kiss on Guy's cheek before making tracks to his car that was inhumanly possible. Nothing funny or suspicious, it was just a simple and innocent kiss.

"Give me your answer on Monday, okay?"

And before he could even regain thought to stop him, he and his mustang disappeared into the night. Once his brain decided to kick start back into functioning, Guy shakily raised a hand to his cheek and gently placed his fingertips on the spot. He blinked before he turned his attention to his present in his hand and shakily began to open the parcel slowly. Inside of a clever prank or joke, inside was a silver chain necklace with a beautiful sapphire pedant and underneath that there was a small but carefully folded note. Carefully as to not drop the necklace, he pulled the note out and unfolded it to read whatever was written on its surface. His eyes widen slightly.

_Would you like to do me the favor of being my boyfriend?_

Guy blinked before he chuckled that then turned into laugh. Matthew was just weird, no other word to describe him and he showed by asking him to be boyfriends in the strangest fashion possible. He paused to think about the words written on the piece of paper. He sighed. He wasn't too entirely sure if he was ready for a relationship that soon and with someone he barely had time to know better. But Matthew, despite his teasing nature was a lot more better in his approach then Guy's ex and he did say to he'd wait for his answer on Monday.

He sighed. He pulled the necklace out of the box and examined the sapphire closely. Fake or not, it was breath taking. He looked toward the darkness where Matthew disappeared into. Should he give the dating thing another try?

"Guy?"

Guy blinked and looked to the driveway to see Uhai pulling up in the truck, with his head slightly out the window utterly confused to see the younger male out there. He must've just gotten off work not too long ago. How he was able to sneak up on Guy like that and in that loud contraption was beyond him.

"What are you doing out here and at this time of night?"

Guess this was going to have to wait until later. 


	8. Of Boyfriends and Hector's Temper

Guy blinked, vision clearing as he raised his head off the bed when a chime was heard and sounded like it was at end of a long and deep tunnel. He shook his head lightly, surprised that he was dozing off before he looked behind him once again to look at the time.

1:54 am.

Guy simply blinked before he turned back to his charge, mildly surprised. Where did all that time go? He smiled weakly as he thought back on the memory he reviewed earlier in his mind's eye.

His first date.

He blinked back tears as he leaned back into his chair. That had to be one of the best moments in all of Guy's life. Of course, back then, he didn't recognize it simply for the reason of constant uncertainly and doubt of no deceptions. Matthew, at that time, didn't help his case by being a bit cheeky, teasing various people and a bit of a dick at all the wrong times and moments. Sometimes. Though Matthew did try to make up for it when the occasion did rise for it.

So why did all this happen?

Even though Guy knew the answers, he still didn't understand why it had to happen. He couldn't even understand when it all begun. He sighed.

Another memory flooded Guy's mind that had the youth press a hand into his mouth to hide his smile. The day he became Matthew's boyfriend.

* * *

Guy spent the next 48 hours, minus his need for sleeping, debating on whether or not to accept Matthew's 'boyfriend' proposal. His constant pacing and mumbling finally got onto Rath's nerves to the point where the older man threw him out of the house and told him not to come back until he figured out whatever it was that was grating his mind. So Guy went to the park and sat upon the swing, idling there as the sun went down watching the world go by.

He kicked at the sawdust underneath his feet as he stared at the ground, swaying in his swing in a nonexistent breeze and thinking. What should he do? He looked to the pendant around his neck that the man in question gave him as if hoping it would give him the answers. Matthew had shown him throughout the night he wasn't after his body… Yet. But that's the thing, what if, in the end, he really was after his body?

Guy didn't think he could bear the pain once more.

But he thought back on what Uhai had told him when they first moved here. You really need to start looking at the positives in life. Maybe he was right. He should look at the positives rather then the negatives. He, in the end, decided to give Matthew a shot and if he screwed up…

Then he screwed up.

Guy took a deep breath before lifting himself off the swing and began making his way home as the night began to swallow the sky entirely. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this out to Matthew but… Things tend to work out in the weirdest ways. That and despite his teasing nature, Matthew seemed like he would be an understanding guy.

Guy sighed as he reached his home and entered through the doorstep to his room. Tomorrow was going to be quite the challenge.

Monday morning seemed to dawn on the green-haired youth faster then he would have liked. Though, his luck held out when an email was sent to him that his 11 am and 10 am classes was canceled for the day, it didn't seem to hold out for his other classes. His 1 pm, 2 pm and 4 pm class were still on and Guy was still expected to show up. After a few last minute debates and second thoughts, Guy was out the door at 11 and making his way to the college to meet Matthew and the others for lunch.

He looked back at his house before shutting his eyes and shaking his head rapidly. Now wasn't the time for a game of chicken.

He sighed and pushed on with his trek to the school, through the blustery slightly cool sunlight. He can do this and he knew fully good and well that he can do it. It was just the matter of keeping his nerves in check.

"Hey Guy."

"AAH!"

Guy practically jumped out of his skin as a very familiar voice broke his musings by speaking right directly into his ear. He quickly clasped a hand over his ear before whirling to face the person brave enough to sneak up on him like that. His face turned to complete shock to utter annoyance and his hand fell to his side at the sight of his perpetrator.

"Well, what a surprise. Just the guy I was looking for, Matthew."

"Morning to you too." Matthew smiled, before walking alongside of him. "So have you given my question any thought?"

Guy paused, taking a deep breath before answering. "I have."

"And?" Matthew seemed hesitant about the answer.

"And I have decided, yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Guy sighed.

"That's great." Matthew exclaimed with complete joy.

"But on some conditions…" Guy suddenly interrupted.

"Conditions?..." Matthew blinked. That was a mood killer.

"Three." Guy explained holding three fingers up.

"And they are… What?"

"One. Please respect my limits." Guy launched, counting his fingers down. "I want to take my time, okay?"

"Okay."

"Two. No funny business of deceptions from you or game over, alright?"

"Alright."

"Three. Respect my feelings." Guy seemed to blush at this one. "Don't sugar coat anything or treat me like I'm frail. If… If you have a problem with me or something around me, please say something. And don't you dare make a joke at my expense. Got that?"

"Got it." Matthew smiled. "They seem easy enough to follow."

"They better." Guy replied, turning on his heel and continuing with his trek to the school. "I've had simple standards but no one gets i-EH?!" He felt a small tug on his braid that had him turning around to face Matthew ready to shout at him when a question was asked, making him pause.

"How do you feeling about kissing?" Matthew regarded him almost curiously as he held a firm grip on Guy's braid. "In public?"

Guy blushed a faint shade of pink. "It's okay… As long as its not perverted in anyway."

"That's good."

"How is that go—Mm."

Guy found himself at the receiving end of a kiss from Matthew. Defiantly not perverted, simple and chaste kiss but it didn't stop Guy from becoming absolutely breathless. Nothing funny what so ever.

"Was that okay?" Matthew asked, almost teasingly.

Guy blushed. "Y-yeah…"

"Are you okay with me holding your hand?"

Guy hesitated before holding out his hand. "You can."

Matthew grinned before accepting the hand into his own causing the younger male to blush a deep shade of red. The rest of the walk was fairly okay and then…

"I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you." Matthew said, his eyes watching the piece of sapphire swing back and forth around Guy's neck.

"Oh? Yeah." Guy muttered, fingering the pedant with a free hand. "It's really beautiful. My brother told me it really brought my eyes. Is—Is it real?"

"Yes."

"Why—"

"Why not?" Matthew countered, swinging his and Guy's hands. "Can't I give my boyfriend something special for his birthday?"

"We weren't boyfriends then numbskull." Guy pointed out. "We were just friends."

"And your point is-?"

"You're weird."

"So they've told me."

Guy rolled his eyes and pressed forward with Matthew by side, hand in hand, humming a small tune. Once they reached the gates, Guy suddenly felt the feeling of dread and slowed his walking pace. Granted, the others seemed okay with Guy and whatever it was he did, Guy couldn't help but feel nervous. Matthew didn't seem to share the same feelings as he moved forward and pulled Guy along.

Everyone seemed to find this a great deal. Thankfully, in a good way.

The girls squealed with excitement and were chatting up a storm, some telling Guy how lucky he would be to have Matthew and others telling him how adorable he and Matthew were together. The men, mostly Hector, commented how Matthew finally asked Guy out and how he was no longer going to mope around like he had apparently for over a month. When Guy looked over at him for an explanation, Matthew simply waved him off and chatted along with Lyn and Eliwood.

"How'd you finally do it?" Hector asked, eyebrow raised.

"Just asked him." Matthew shrugged with a grin.

"He left me a note in a present he gave me." Guy said dully, crossing his arms as Matthew grinned wider. "I don't think that counts."

"You win some you lose some I suppose." Matthew shrugged.

"Why can't you ask people out like normal people?" Hector asked, a smirk gracing his lips briefly before it fell with what came out the casual man's mouth.

"Dunno." Matthew gave Hector a rather charming smile, that cleverly hide his mocking. "Didn't you pull the same thing for Eliwood?"

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"That's good to know."

Guy chuckled as he watched the exchange between Hector and Matthew, the first fuming silently while the latter teased and laughed at the inner struggles of the man. Hector was soothed by a gentle hand that was pressed to his back and shoulder, Hector briefly looked over his shoulder at the gentle smile his redhead gave him before he simmered and pulled Eliwood around and into his arms placing his chin on Eliwood's shoulder. His eyes glowering at the laughing man.

"Matthew, stop teasing Hector." Eliwood asked in a fatherly tone, his smile soft.

"As you wish." Matthew responded, with a mock bow that earned him a chuckle from the redhead.

"Oh sure, you'll do whatever Eliwood asks of you but for me… All you do is give me grief." Hector accused. "Why is that, Matthew?"

"I seriously don't understand you Hector." Matthew grinned, shrugging and winked. "It seems that you find all these things to accuse me of and alas no proof to show it was me."

"Because most of the time it is you!"

"That's a beautiful necklace Guy." Lyn suddenly broke through, pointing at the sapphire. "Did Matthew give it to you?"

"Yeah." Guy blushed, gently wrapping his hand around it. "It's really nice."

"It is." Lyn agreed, nodding. She gently placed fingertips on the smooth surface. "It brings out your eyes."

"That's what my brother said."

Guy looked over to Matthew was still teasing Hector, who while trying to control his temper, was slightly squeezing the life out poor Eliwood and smiled. Maybe this was going to turn out okay.


	9. Family and Psychos

Over the course of the remaining last days of September and deep into October were the most beautiful and the grandest times of Guy's life. Although, Guy wasn't willing to either A, admit it or B, he plainly didn't recognized at the time.

He and Matthew seemed to be quite the item. Every weekend, Matthew would ask him, in most strangest of ways like appearing at his two-story bedroom window at midnight, to various places. Movies, restaurants, amusement parks or even an occasional double date to the park… There was no place Matthew and Guy had not been seen in, holding hands and enjoying the time they shared together, talking and laughing. Guy's sudden uplifted attitude wasn't missed by either Rath or Uhai, who decided to invite Matthew over for dinner, one warm October evening.

Guy, of course, was a bit hesitant about inviting Matthew over for dinner. The reason, he felt that Uhai wouldn't take to the upbeat man well, since Uhai seemed to find a flaw in almost everyone Guy met or dated. Though it did save him from Aiden, it really didn't help or let Guy explore or learn mistakes for himself.

So here he sat in the living room with Rath while waiting for Matthew to show up. Guy had asked Matthew to come to his house at 7pm and while Matthew had already met Rath and the latter developed a form of respect for the cheery man, Guy felt he had to warn the man about Uhai and how he deferred greatly from Rath. Matthew didn't seem too concerned and even told him he looked forward to meeting Uhai and getting to know him better.

Guy sighed what happened to be the 50th time before Rath placed a gentle hand to Guy's shoulder. Guy looked to his brother and was met with an understanding smile that Guy returned with a weak one of his own.

_Knock knock knock._

Guy immediately jumped out of his seat as though an electric current was shot through his system and ran to the door as Rath calmy removed out of his seat.

"That must be Matthew."

Guy nodded, as he opened the door to reveal Matthew in a straighten green turtleneck sweater and pressed white slacks. He smiled and waved toward at Rath.

"Hey Rath."

"Matthew." He responded. "Well met."

"Indeed." Matthew smiled. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." Rath nodded. "And you?"

"Same old same old." Matthew shrugged. "Can't complain."

"Uhai won't be able to join us until later tonight." Rath said, as he and Guy lead him into the dining room. "I hope you won't mind."

"Not at all." Matthew chuckled, following the two green-headed men.

"So, uh… Matthew?" Guy suddenly said, earning him Matthew's attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind meeting Uhai?" Guy asked, playing with his pedant. "Coming all this way out?"

"Not at all." Matthew grinned, taking his seat next to Guy. "So Uhai's a strong nut to crack, huh?"

"Yeah…" Guy mumbled. "He's not easy to please sometimes."

"I think I'll give it a try." Matthew grinned.

"You're so full of yourself sometimes." Guy muttered, folding his arms.

"Well, at least I try, right?"

"I suppose."

Dinner went off with a hitch as Rath brought out the meal that consisted of a steaming roast beef, a lush cranberry almond salad, warm dinner rolls and delightful mashed potatoes. It was so perfect Guy actually thought this was going to work out, that was, until Uhai came home. Guy felt his nerves reach an all time high as Uhai made his way to the dining room, sat himself down and helped himself to the feast without saying much of anything.

"You must be Uhai." Matthew smiled, holding his hand out to the stoic man. "I'm Matthew. Guy's beau."

"Pleasure." Uhai smiled. "Tell me a little about yourself, Matthew."

"Alright." Matthew shrugged. "Let's see… I'm 24 years young till May, I'm studying to be an artist. I enjoy a good laugh, I work part-time for Ostia castle…"

"Doing what?" Uhai inquired, fork raised to take a bite of the roast.

Guy looked over at Matthew in confusion and amazement. Matthew worked for the castle itself? He too wanted to know what it was he did. Matthew paused and tilted his head slightly fixing Uhai with a blank unreadable look, a look that was somehow completely missed by both Uhai and Rath, before answering the older man's question.

"Simple maintenance work." Matthew shrugged, placing a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth. "Custodian work here and there.

"Amazing." Guy was amazed that his guardian was actually… Amazed. "See the King and his prince brother often?"

"Every so often." Matthew responded. "Nice men. They treat me and pay me pretty well for simple house chores."

"I'm impressed." Uhai commented. "I take it you live on your own as well?"

"Indeed." Matthew nodded. "I live an apartment complex not far from here actually. Heard of the Meadows apartments?"

"The apartment complex about 10 minutes outside uptown Ostia?"

"The same."

"Yeah I have." Uhai nodded. "So about Guy… How do plan to treat him?"

Guy was actually beginning to relax his nerves now that he actually had a boyfriend that Uhai actually approved of, when all of sudden, he found it all crashing down on him the moment Uhai brought him up in the conservation.

"UHAI!" Guy nearly choked, blushing a beet red. "DO—"

"I plan to spoil him if I can." Matthew's smile had returned onto his face causing Guy to face him, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "And if all possible, give something similar to a prince treatment."

"I'm being serious here, child." Uhai commented, eyebrow raised.

"So was I."

Guy quickly hide his face behind his hands, praying to any and all god-like beings to shoot him where he stood… Well, sat as Uhai and Matthew kept talking. It was going so well and then—this somehow happened. What happened and where did it go wrong?

"Well… I can't seem to find anything wrong with you." Uhai finally said, causing Guy to peek out from behind his hands. "I guess the only thing I can say is you take care of my boyfriend's brother, got that? Or there will be some missing body parts."

"Yes sir." Matthew replied with a mock salute. "I'll take good care of him."

"Hmm." Uhai fixed him with a perplexing smile before getting up and taking his plate to the sink where Rath currently stood. "Dinner was wonderful, Rath."

"Thank you." Rath beamed, placing a kiss to Uhai's cheek.

"Your brothers are funny." Matthew commented as he looked over to Guy. "I like them."

How and bother.

* * *

Guy could never have been this excited for school and there boring classes then he did now. After Friday's dinner with his boyfriend and Uhai in the same room, it may have successful in the end but that didn't stop Guy from feeling totally embarrassed. It was a dull grey morning and Guy was slightly tired, since the thoughts of Friday haunted him to the point he couldn't sleep and he knew that there would be no way Matthew was going let him live it down. He made it pretty clearly he wasn't going to do that after that night.

He walked down the street as a gentle breeze brushed past him, his braid flowing behind him in the almost nonexistent breeze. He found himself distracted with the chime of his cellphone letting him know that someone had just texted him. He reached into his pocket and opened his phone to find that it was Matthew.

_Can u meet me behind the cafeteria?_

Guy raised an eyebrow. What for? He shrugged and began to reply and as a result, wasn't paying any attention as he walked across a large bridge which resulted in him walking into something large and solid, causing him to land painfully on his ass, phone clattering to the ground.

"Ouch…"

Guy rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to see what it was exactly he ran into, when he felt his breath catch in his throat. He gulped.

In front of him was a man who looked like he had been deprived of sleep for a long while given him a look of someone clearly deranged. His hair was long, ragged and held back with a ratty piece of purple cloth. His dark brown eyes glared at him and never in all his life, had Guy felt this small.

"Watch where you're going you little brat." He growled, looming over the cowering boy. "And what the hell are you staring at?"

"N-n-nothing!" Guy stuttered, backing away. "I-I-I'm sorry..."

"Hey Jerme!"

A man appeared farther down the road forcing the man, Jerme, to looked up from him and growl at the new comer, almost animalistic.

"What the fuck do you want Teodor?"

The second man, Teodor, didn't seem too fazed by the man's harsh words or looks of utter promised threat. He looked completely bored as his dark eyes drifted lazily from the man over to Guy. He wore a dark lavender hoodie that hid his dark green to black hair. Guy trembled. These men surely meant bad news.

"Come on, we need to be elsewhere... Just leave the kid alone." Teodor sighed, streaching his arms high and bending backwards till he heard a faint pop. "You're such a dumbass."

"FUCK YOU!" Jerme roared. "This brat just shown me disrespect. Why should I let him walk away?"

"Like your car did when it was clearly you who locked the keys in the trunk..."

"Fine..." He growled, raising his hands in a dramatic fashion. "Fine... Have it your way."

"Yep. Let's go already... We're late as it is and this kid's already fast enough..."

"You're lucky, brat." The man, Jerme, muttered facing Guy once more. "If I see you around here again,..."

He didn't finish his threat as he strode past the trembling youth with the other man in tow. What was this guy's problem. Guy exhaled a deep breath in relief and slowly reached for his phone to finish his reply. That was scary—Too scary. He quickly gathered himself and made a dash for the school for the rest of the way, lest he was to meet more psychos like this Jerme and Teodor characters

* * *

**And here comes the Black Fang! :3**


	10. 10A-- A Fairytale gone Wrong

**There will be a couple of chapters that will split into two different views both A and B. **

**A will be Guy and the people that will interact with him and B is for Matthew and the people that will part with him. That way all viewers will see both sides of the coin. **

**But I will warn you there will be content not suitable for people with Disney-like expectations. The rating may be raised because of it and you will have been warned.**

**Thank you and have a nice day. :3**

* * *

The run to the campus seemed to happen in such a blur that Guy was pretty sure he could rival the superhero, the Flash, in a race. Once he reached the campus grounds, he ran into the student center slamming the school doors and pressed his body against the doors, panting heavily earning him a few looks from several onlookers. Having sprinted those last 8 blocks, practically tortured his lungs, heart and legs but at least now, he was safe.

"Hey Guy."

Guy jumped and stared wildly into the face of none other then Hector himself.

"Oh. It's only you Hector. Oh thank God."

"Yeah. It's only me. What's up?" Hector asked cocking an eyebrow. "What's with you, looks like you've seen a ghost or something..."

"In a way..." Guy breathed, glancing back at the door. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning on my way to school!"

"What happened?" Hector inquired just as Eliwood appeared with a couple cups of coffee.

"I ran into some bastard who threaten to beat me! And for no reason!" Guy wiped his forehead. "I mean, yes, I ran into him because I was texting but that doesn't mean he can try and beat me up for that. I don't know what his problem was. I was just thankful that a friend of his decided to show up."

Eliwood's eyes grew wide slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah." Guy took another gulp of air before changing the subject entirely. "Have either of you by chance seen Matthew anywhere around?"

"Yeah." Hector's expression faltered slightly. "He was chatting with Lyndis and Kent down in the Science building. Matthew said if you're looking for him, he said he'd meet you behind the haunted house they are setting up for the Halloween carnival tonight."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention-" Both Eliwood and Hector both blinked. He was gone. "It..?"

* * *

Guy walked past many students and various buildings as he tried to locate one person in particular. He really needed to get this thing off of his chest. What was it that Matthew wanted to talk to him about?

"Hey Guy, there you—What the—"

Guy panicked and in retaliation, he swung his arm backward in self-defense. He was completely surprised as his wrist was caught, halting it's process into smacking the person who would dare sneak on him. He turned his head slowly and found himself face to face with a mildly amused Matthew.

"This is new." He chuckled.

"I'm so sorry." Guy said, waving his hands. "I didn't mean to aim at you. I swear! It was an accident!"

God, he was so flighty ever since that encounter.

"What's got you so spooked?" Matthew asked, voicing his concern. "You look like one more 'Boo' will finish you off."

"N-nothing. It's not important right now… Yet. I was actually looking for you."

"Were you now?" Matthew grinned. "That's defiantly new."

"Whatever." Guy rolled his eyes. "You're the one that sent the text..."

"Oh, did I?"

"Don't play dumb." He replied, massaging his temples. "I want to know what you're after this time."

"What?" Matthew blinked, fringing innocence, both hands behind his back and balancing on the balls of his feet. "What ever could you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want? You texted me saying you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. Indeed I did."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Guy asked, folding his arms.

"Hmm…" Matthew smiled while chewing on his lip. "I actually wanted to give you something."

Guy bite his lip. What was Matthew's plan? He blinked when he felt a gentle grasp to his chin lifting it and locking eyes with Matthew. Guy blushed before he leaned in closer to the older man.

"I wanted to know..." Matthew smiled, his lips barely an inch from Guy's own. "If you… Oh, I dunno."

Guy started to feel annoyed as Matthew seemed to be teasing him with whatever it was he wanted to say. He held his breathe as Matthew suddenly closed the distance between them and shared a passionate kiss. Guy sighed into the kiss as his hands slowly found their way snaked Matthew's neck as the taller male gently nibbled on his bottom lip. Guy gasped as Matthew took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, exploring the uncharted caverns.

SPLASH!

Matthew's eyes widen and he broke the kiss, moving back as a bucket filled with fake blood suddenly came crashing down upon Guy, landing directly onto his head and coating the poor boy in a thin layer and splattering Matthew's front lightly. Both men were in complete shock and Matthew quickly looked up, trying to figure out where the bucket came from. He looked back upon Guy the minute he heard his voice ring out.

"Is this a joke?"

"Wha—" Matthew asked, utterly confused and unsure what the younger male meant. "I—"

Guy didn't respond as he carefully pushed the bucket off of his head while making the older man feel cold with his lack of angry outburst. Matthew backed up slightly, watching as Guy simply tossed the bucket to the ground, no anger or malice behind it and wiped the thick red liquid away from his eyes and mouth. Matthew flinched as Guy looked back at him, eyes full of anger.

"Is. This. A. Joke?" Guy asked slowly, each word laced with venom.

Matthew was at a loss for words as he cowered under the smaller male's controlled rage.

"I knew it…"

"What?" Matthew asked, almost fearing the answer.

"It was a joke." He smiled, chuckling that unnerved Matthew completely. "Do me a favor and—"

Before Guy even finished his sentence he took a step forward and gave Matthew a solid push with strength not even he knew he had, forcing Matthew down to the ground and a few feet away from him. Matthew looked up at Guy in complete shock.

"Why-"

"Do you remember what we discussed when we first dated?" Guy asked, looming over the shocked man. "Besides the simple dating rules?"

Matthew didn't respond.

"Hmm… I dimly recall saying something about if you screwed up…" Guy said, completely unaware of Matthew's expression. "It would be game over, right?"

"No- Guy I-" Matthew whispered, standing up and reaching out to the youth.

"I don't want to hear it!" Guy suddenly screamed, pushing Matthew away. "I knew this was all a sick joke. I'm going home I don't ever want to see you again you hear me!"

Guy turned on his heel and began to head the other direction, when he was halted by Matthew reaching out and grabbing a hold on his arm.

"Guy- No! It's all misunderstanding!" Matthew pleaded. "Please, let me expl-"

Guy turned sharply on his heel, balling his hand into a fist and swung with all his might smashing it against the right side of Matthew's face, knocking him to the ground. Matthew looked up at the enraged Guy, gently fingering his stinging cheek, hurt reflecting in his eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Guy stormed off, unaware that not only was Matthew in tears but that this would be last time Guy would ever see of him. Two tickets to the Ostian Halloween Carnival fell out of Matthew's hand and landed on the ground a few feet in front of the crying man.

* * *

Meanwhile above the now distraught man, two people were on the roof of the haunted house where the incident took place, trying to finish the last couple of touches before the opening of the carnival tonight. One of them, a young man with shaggy green hair with a white streak that moved down with the left bang, placed the shredded wooden planks, when his partner called to him.

"Hey Heath."

Grey eyes blinked as Heath looked up to the other a young woman with long ebony hair with bored dark brown eyes seemed to watch him.

"What's up Karla?"

"Where's the bucket of fake blood?"

Heath blinked before he looked behind him and all around him before he looked over the side and then back up at Karla. She sighed almost tonelessly.

"Heath, we need that blood." Karla said. "The walls can't run red with blood without that liquid."

"I know I know." Heath agreed. "But—"

Heath bent at the knees to look as though he was spotted by FBI making him look like he was peeking over the side of the building. Almost like a child.

"I did an oopsie…"

"An oopsie?" Karla asked, as she placed the ratty cloth to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean—"

He pointed over the ledge and Karla walked over to see what all the fuss about when she saw a green haired boy covered in their missing blood and walloped a dirty blonde haired male onto the ground before screaming at him. She sighed as she watched the former storm off and the latter curl up and hid his face. She turned to Heath.

"You better find these men tomorrow and apologize." Karla said as she walked back to her corner of the roof. "We don't need trouble brewing."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Guy had to choke back a sob as he held Matthew's hand tightly before he quickly released his grip when he suddenly found himself jolted awake. He remembered that day so clearly like it was yesterday. That was the day he made the worst mistake in his entire life. The mistake that almost took Matthew's life, put him through Hell and onto life support and forcing the poor man to fight for his life.

"I'm so sorry Matthew!" He sobbed quietly. "I should have allowed you to explain. And now…"

Guy hiccupped.

"You must've scared and in so much pain..." Guy sighed, running his free hand through Matthew's tousled hair. "I wish I could have something to help you... I wish I knew what you went through. I wish I could have saved you from whatever Hell you were put though, I wish I could have prevented all this."

He sighed, resting his head back down on the bed, his eyes fluttering to go back to sleep. He blinked them back open before he allowed them to snap shut as a sniffle escaped him, unaware that Matthew's hand twitched against his own. Showing him the life he craved.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what I did there? X3**


	11. 10B-- And For Matthew

He didn't understand why this all had to happen. To him of all people. Matthew sat underneath the tree where Guy had left him, leaning against it with the two tickets he was going to invite Guy to the carnival with lying next to him.

Guess he and Guy were through.

He sighed as he looked to the sky. No, he didn't want it to end this way and it wasn't before long, after a while, he stood up, grabbed the two slips of paper and made his way to his way to his classes. Maybe some schoolwork can distract him and give him an idea to help him talk to Guy about what happened. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this out Guy. Right now both men clearly needed air.

Classes didn't go as smoothly as Matthew could have hoped for, already he was called out for spacing out and for not paying any attention (though he saw no difference in either definition). He was even chastised by Roark for said lack of attention, but he never paid him mind. Not since he decided to pull that god awful supposed declaration of love, making the man more creepier then he was already. He spent most of the time either looking out the window or at the clock placed in the front of the class watching the sky and the time both tick by, desperate to get out and find an actual place to think. Once his last class let out, he made way to his car but was halted briefly by a lone voice.

"Hey Matthew…"

Matthew turned to face Hector who was running up to him with Lyn and Eliwood following behind him, but all three slowed to a stop at the solemn look on the dirty blonde's face.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Hector asked. "Didn't you ask Guy yet?"

Matthew held his head slightly up to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

"I take it that it didn't go so well." Lyn said, pressing her fingers to her lips. "Oh Matthew."

"How'd you know?" Matthew asked, trying to put a smile on his face but with little success.

"Call it a 'woman's intuition'." Lyn answered before she pulled Matthew into a hug.

"What happened?" Eliwood asked, worry evident in his blue eyes.

"Are you covered in… Is that blood?" Hector asked, eyebrow raised.

"Guy and I got into—What you'd call a 'fight'. I suppose." Matthew answered, tugging at his long-sleeved shirt. "The blood's fake. Although, I don't know where it came from. With all due respect milords, I need some time alone."

Matthew gently pulled himself away from Lyn and continued his trek to his car and once he turned the engine on, he disappeared leaving the three in confusion.

"Should we—" Eliwood asked as he and Lyn both turned to Hector.

"No. Leave him alone." Hector answered, placing a hand on top of Eliwood's hand as it wormed its way to his arm. "They'll work it out. I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so." Lyn sighed. "Poor guy."

* * *

Matthew drove for long while as the trees, hills, the town itself and the many roads disappearing behind him until he reached his destination. The lake. Matthew liked coming here since he was a young child and found that whenever he was stressed or upset, he'd come here to unwind and clear his mind, listening to the wind, watching the waves lap at the shoreline and the sun either set or rise. He actually hoped to bring Guy here once summer had started.

He shut off the engine and got out, walking toward a small docking pier before he finally settling himself at the edge. His favorite place to sit and think. He stared out past the lake to the hills in background, watching the sun slowly set after it reach high noon as his mind began to sort out possible ideas to help him explain today to Guy. He sighed, a puff of air appearing into the slowly cooling air.

"What am I to do?"

He laid his back down against the aged wooden planks of the dock, staring into the sky that was rapidly changing from a deep blue to a mix of soft orange and faint purple. He supposed he could do the traditional thing that most men would do when they screw up in their relationships, although as far as Matthew could see, he really didn't do anything. He couldn't understand how or why that bucket of blood fell on top of Guy in a recreation of the infamous scene from the movie, 'Carrie.' He didn't know where it even came from, it just fell from the sky…

Matthew blinked, eyes growing wide and a smile forming.

The haunted house that stood behind the cafeteria. That was where the blood bucket came from. He shot straight up and nearly laughed in utter delight, kicking his legs and covering his mouth like a silly little schoolgirl. He found his answer, this was how he was going to explain this to him. The only question remained was how he was going to explain it and what he could use to prove it.

He looked at the sky before he looked back at his watch;

7:45 pm.

Where did the time go?

He sighed once more before standing up and stretching his arms up till his he heard his spine give a small but satisfying pop, he made his way back to his car. As he reached his hand out to grasp the handle of his car door, he paused, his hand barely an inch away from the door when he heard the sound of a small twig snap. His eyes narrowed to slits, pupils moving the right and his outstretched hand slowly balled into a fist.

So they're back…

"Is there a reason, you gentlemen have been following me?" Matthew asked, not bothering to look at the men standing behind him.

"Not particularly." Shrugged a bored looking man wearing a dark purple hoodie.

"Yes there is you fucking idiot." The other, a man clearly both sleep deprived and deranged smirked. "My partner Teodor and I have been sent to pick you up, Thief."

"Thief?" Matthew asked, turning slowly and glaring hard at the group of men that surrounded him. "I'm no thief."

"But alas…" The hooded man, Teodor, replied. "You are."

"How so?" Matthew cocked an eyebrow.

"Blending into a college, acting under the orders of the king himself no doubt." The other man droned, counting off his fingers, "Come on. There's gotta be a catch, kid."

"Hmm..." Matthew frowned. "And where does being 'picked up' fit in?"

"You'll see. GET HIM!"

Matthew's eyes widen as the group of men that surrounded him began rushing at him, fists raised. A punch was aimed at Matthew's face, but the man dodged the punch, aiming one of his own, knocking the man to the ground. He dashed at another, missing another punch and wrapped an arm around the others and flipped him over. He turned and swung his leg into the gut of the other. Matthew wasn't one to get into a brawl, but if it was needed… Then so be it.

"He's got pretty sweet moves. Jerme?" Teodor mused, eyebrow raised in amazement.

"It's annoying." The man, Jerme snarled.

Matthew avoided another blow aimed at him, he took his elbow and jabbed it into the man's gut and then raising it and smashing it into his face. Matthew swung around and nearly had his head smashed by a long pipe, he bend back quickly to avoid the fatal blow to his head.

"Oh wow!" Matthew gasped. "That almost got me."

He quickly turned and grabbed the pipe that was aimed at him, he wretched it out of the man's grip and quickly swung it against to the closest man near him, knocking him out cold. He turned to his next challengers, who stood hesitantly back.

"Who are you people?"

"How about you take me on?" Jerme smirked, stepping forward. "And maybe, just maybe, I'll talk."

He suddenly dash at him with speed Matthew didn't think was physically possible. He had harder time avoiding the blows sent his way. He dodged and blocked many of the punches until one aimed true and got him in the gut, wrenching the air from his lungs and causing poor Matthew to double over in pain, exposing his neck to Jerme who aimed an elbow to the exposed flesh.

Matthew fell to the ground and attempted to get back up fighting unconsciousness, only to have Jerme drop on top of his back, straddling him. He grabbed Matthew's arms and pulled them tightly behind his back as Matthew cried out in pain and began to struggle.

"Rope!" Jerme demanded, holding his hand out.

His demands were met quickly and Jerme quickly tied Matthew's hands before getting off of him. He smirked as he reached over and grabbed a hold of Matthew's dirty blonde hair and yanked him to his feet, earning him a yelp.

"You're not so tough now, are you?" Jerme jeered. Swinging Matthew's head around by his head to face him. "I'll give you points for trying though."

"What do you want from me?" Matthew asked, struggling against Jerme.

"We're hired to capture you and deliver you like a present…" Teodor yawned.

"Is it a good one?" Jerme mocked Matthew's voice, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Don't think so, Princess."

Teodor shrugged. "You know our hire, Joahn? Cause he seems to know you."

Matthew blinked, looking briefly at Teodor. Joahn? Why did that name sound familiar? "No?"

"No?… Well, then…" Jerme replied as he forcibly turned Matthew's head so he could look at the face of his captured prey. "He's asked us to spend almost a year stalking you and then deliver you to him when the time was right… Or some bullshit…"

His eyes wandered back to Matthew's as a twisted smile began to appear on his face. "I'm jealous, really." He trailed his tongue across Matthew's cheek to his eye, earning him a shiver of disgust from his prey. "You have lovely eyes. I wonder what they would look like if I were to cut them out and put them on display?"

Teodor sighed. "Remember what Joahn told us?"

"Something about wanting his own sex slave or something..." Jerme muttered, as he pulled out a knife and lightly, without cutting any skin, trailed it down the side of Matthew's face near his eyes. "I don't fucking know, I wasn't listening."

"Yes, that too..." Teodor rolled his eyes, sighing. "He told us not to harm him, Jerme."

"I should care… Why?" Jerme asked, as Matthew winced as the knife cut into his cheek.

"Because we won't get paid the other half if he's made into damaged goods." Teodor sighed.

Matthew's eyes widen as Jerme turned to look over at his partner. "Fine. You win. Looks like you got lucky... Matthew."

Jerme looked back at the poor young man before he lifted the pipe Matthew dropped and then everything went black.

* * *

The next time Matthew regained consciousness, he was greeted with darkness and discovered he was lying down on something firm and soft. A couch maybe while wearing a burlap sack on his head. He attempted to move his arms and discovered that they were still tightly bound, he tested his legs and discovered that they too were bound and just as tightly. He paused when heard voices from another part of his mysterious location.

"… And you got rid of all the evidence?" That voice sounded familiar.

"Yes." That was that Teodor guy. "Jerme rolled the kid's car into the lake with all his stuff inside to make it look like he committed suicide."

"Good good."

"Won't that back fire if they find it with no body inside?" That was Jerme.

"If they find it in reasonable time."

Matthew could hear three different footsteps coming towards him. He tried calling out to someone only to find that he was also gagged. He heard the door open and they entered, one of them stopped short and the same familiar voice spoke out sounding mock surprised.

"Is that—Oh, you boys shouldn't have…"

"Yep... Sucks really." Jerme sighed. "I would have loved to play with him a little longer."

Matthew was soon blinded by a sudden flash of bright light, he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the cloth on his head being removed. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a horrifying sight. First of all, he was no longer at the lake but in nice house, a cabin perhaps and indeed lying on a blood red couch, facing none other then his and Guy's Biology teacher, Joahn Roark.

"Mmpf?"

"Well well well." A dark smile played across Roark. "Matthew? Is that you? And in a sexy schoolgirl uniform?"

Matthew blinked in confusion before looking down at himself to make gist of what this bastard was talking about. His entire face turned red at the sight that awaited him. He wore a plaid blue and green pleated skirt that looked too short to be legal in any case with a white top with short sleeves that was tied in the front revealing his stomach with thin knee-high stocking with and high-heeled Mary Janes.

This wasn't going to end well for him, surely.

"My wife has finally come home. At long last..."

"Yeah yeah. Big deal." Jerme growled in annoyance and waving his hand in a wide circle. "Where's the other 50 grand you owe us, old man?"


	12. A Sudden Realization

Guy had walked home, his mind completely off to the world and to the people around him. He didn't notice the people around talking, whispering and pointing at him. Although no one could blame him, wandering through the streets covered in dripping blood wasn't considered the norm. Though some seemed to think it was either a costume or a reenactment from a school play.

"Nice Carrie costume dude!"

"Should we call the police?"

"He must be in so much pain, the poor thing."

"Hey kid. Is your school doing a play? What is it?"

"Love that movie! Carrie's awesome! You're AWESOME!"

Guy's mind didn't even seem to register that it was him they were talking to as he just kept walking and walking till he reached home. It wasn't till he reached his front door and was about to open the door when his brain finally began to start up his thought center and he halted his hand. What was Rath going to think? He knew that Uhai was at work for that C.I.A.-like place since he was called in to cover someone else's morning shift, but Rath—

Rath was the stereotypical stay at home parent. He always worked from home on the computer for some business firm, never leaving the house unless it involved the super market, some type of doctor, the school or any business function that required his presence. Guy was pretty sure that it wasn't a healthy lifestyle for his brother, living in selected seclusion like that, but Rath didn't seem to mind, claiming that he was used to being ignored and left alone for long periods of time. Guy wasn't sure on what that meant and Rath refused to explain to the younger man till he was a bit older. 20 wasn't old enough, apparently.

Guy took a deep breath before grasping the handle with his bloodied hand and twisted, pushing the door wide open.

"I'M HOME!"

He waited for Rath's usual return greeting but was greeted with complete silence. He blinked before he tried again.

"RATH? I'M HOME!"

Silence.

Guy walked into the house a little ways, cautious with the drying blood that was slowly dripping from his hair and clothes, before he found the hallway table next to the stairway. On top of the surface was a carefully folded note. Guy carefully pick it up and read it contents;

_Guy,_

_Gone to the supermarket to pick up things for tonight's dinner and will head into town to discuss a project with a client._

_In case you came home early._

_Be wary of Trick-or-Treaters._

_Rath_

Guy sighed in relief before folding the note back up and made his way up the stairs quickly and walked to bathroom, quickly turning on the bathroom shower allowing the water to run until it was considered warm enough. He stripped down to his bare form and untied his hair from the confines of its braid. As the warm water dropped down on his body, turning the water that rolled off his body red that went down the drain. Many thoughts ran in his mind, tears running down his cheeks and blended in with the red water as he combed his fingers through hair make sure of no hidden costume liquid remained behind.

Guy couldn't help the shuddering breath. Why did Matthew do that? He thought that Matthew did have feelings for him. Why would he do such a thing?

Guy felt anger rise in his chest as he released his hold on his hair and punched the shower wall. Now he understood. Matthew just used him, used him as a joke and now that he had his fill, he made Guy a laughing stock. Guy quickly cleaned and rinsed himself and shut off the water. He stepped out of the tub and snatched up a towel that lied on the countertop, drying his hair and then his body. The bastard. He chucked the towel into the laundry basket along with his gunked up clothes as he made his way to his bedroom to pull on some clothes.

He needed to remember to clean all evidence of all fake blood, lest he needed for Rath or Uhai to come home and see all that red liquid and assumed something terrible happened. That would probably end in him getting more trouble over something that could be considered spilled milk.

He quickly dressed and braided his hair quickly and made his way to the cleaning closet and grabbed all things he believed would help him cover the tracks of his shame and humiliation. As he cleaned, scrubbed and quickly threw all Halloween make-up stained rags and clothes into the washing machine and immediately started the cycle. He decided while cleaning he was going to meet up with Matthew and officially declare them through, since he left in such anger before he can dish the words at the older man.

"IS ANYONE HOME?" Came Rath's voice.

"In the kitchen."

"Guy? Why are you home so early? Didn't you have classes today?"

* * *

Next morning after the buzz of Halloween died down to make room for Thanksgiving and Christmas, Guy decided to walk to school after many hours of debating, a cloud of agitation following him with every step he made. As he walked through the double doors and down the hall to the cafeteria where he knew Matthew and the rest loved to hang out, many students he passed, were busy talking about the fun they had last night and what they planned to do for a Christmas Ball that would be coming this December. Many students and staff paid no heed or even noticed as Guy stomped past them.

"Umm... E-excuse me…" Came a quiet voice and gentle tap to his shoulder.

"What?" He spat, venom dripping off every letter as he turned around only to cover his mouth in shock. "Oh goodness! I'm so sorry, I—"

"Guy? Is—Is that you?"

Guy blinked as he looked closer at the man who gained his attention. His eyes widen and he broke into a smile that banished his sour look.

"Heath?!" Guy couldn't believe his eyes. It was his best friend from middle school- "Heath! It's been a long while! What are you doing here?"

"I came here with my aunt Vaida and my husband, to study aviation." Heath smiled, shuffling his feet nervously. "Can we—"

"You're married?! To a man? You can do that?" Guy asked in amazement.

"I got married to my husband in both Bern and then in Ostia." Heath shrugged. "I have paperwork to prove it. But back to—"

"When did you marry?"

"While I was still in high school." Heath sighed. "Please Guy. This is important."

"Ah—I see. Sorry." Guy smiled, embarrassed. "You first."

"Let's find someplace more private. Nothing perverted or anything like that. I swear."

Guy raised an eyebrow while smiling, he could always trust Heath. Heath raised his hands in surrender. "About what?"

"About..." He looked hesitant. "About yesterday morning..."

"What? What do you mean?" Guy blinked, smile faltering. He didn't happen to see that did he?

"I owe you an apology." Heath sighed, rubbing his arm looking anywhere but Guy. "Both you and that guy you were with…"

"What are you talking about?" Guy asked, face faltering before whispering. "You mean he was… Innocent?"

"I was working on the last touches of a haunted house with another student named Karla… And…" He hung his head and gulped. "And…"

He didn't mean to say…

"I knocked over a bucket of fake blood that sat on the edge." Heath admitted, before looking at Guy with shame. "It was an accident, I swear. I didn't realize that I committed such an act until Karla said something and I—"

"It was you?" Guy managed.

"Yes. I'm so so sorry." Heath hung his head. "When I found out, I was going to say something but you and that other kid were busy arguing… I… I stayed silent."

"Then that means—"

"Both Karla and I agreed it would be best if I came clean and take responsibility. I-"

"Matthew really was innocent." Guy nearly cried in relief, shocking Heath in the process. "It really all was a misunderstanding. An accident!"

"Yes and I was actually—"

"That means, I owe him an apology." Guy suddenly said, clapping his hands.

"Actually that would be me who owes—"

"But would he listen to me?"

"Guy…"

"Should I call him?"

"Guy…"

"Or would texting be more appropriate?"

"GUY!"

"Hmm?" Guy blinked, looking over to Heath in question. "What is it Heath?"

"It's actually me who owes, Matthew was it, an apology." Heath corrected, before he blushed and began waving his arms wildly. "But if you want to…"

"Do you know where he is?" Guy asked.

"No." Heath breathed. "I actually asked around and it seems no one has seen this Matthew boy since yesterday afternoon. So I was hoping once I found you, you would somehow know where he is."

"I'm afraid not." Guy sighed, placing his hand on his face. "I haven't seen or talked to him since yesterday morning after that mock 'Carrie' reenactment. My phone said he called me around 3 pm but I ignored him. Huh, he even left a voicemail…"

He pressed a button and held the plastic device up for both him and Heath to hear;

_'__Hey, Guy. It's Matthew. Look, I know you're angry at me but I really need to talk to you. You must believe me, it wasn't my fault. But once you're ready, give me call okay?'_

There was a long pause, then…

_'__I love you… Bye.'_

Guy looked to his phone before he looked to Heath who smiled. "He loves you…"

"I made a terrible mistake." Guy breathed, slowly lowering his arm. "What have I done?"

"We can go together." Heath suggested. "I can explain it to him and act as moral support if you want…"

"Yeah." Guy agreed, clenching his fist and determination shinning on his face. "Let's go see Hector."

"Hector?" Heath blinked. "Why this Hector fellow?"

"Because…" Guy grinned. "If anyone knows Matthew better than anyone around here, it would be Hector."

Heath picked up on Guy's smile. "Then let's go find this Hector man."

"Let's."


	13. The Beginning

**Rage Quit videos can be quite distracting...**

* * *

Guy practically dragged Heath around as the two men began to search the entire campus grounds, high and low for any sign of Hector or if needed and probably better, maybe Eliwood and Lyn. Either of them would surely know where to look for Matthew and luck would have it, it was Hector they ran into.

Quite literally.

"Holy- ! Geez Guy is running into people going to be a thing with you?" Hector asked, helping Guy back up onto his feet.

"No…" Guy responded. "I was actually looking for you… This time."

"Why?" Hector asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over Heath then back at Guy. "What did I do and what proof do you have that I did it?"

"Have you seen Matthew?" Guy asked.

"No." Hector responded, gaining a disappointed groan from both men. "I haven't seen the smartass since yesterday afternoon. Why?"

"Do you know where he is, sir?" Heath inquired. "We both need to speak to him… Terribly bad."

"Right now? No." Hector answered, folding his arms across his chest. "But if I have to guess, he's either at his apartment or at the Lake Front. If I gotta suffer through a school day so should he."

"His apartment?" Guy asked, blinked. He didn't know Matthew lived on his own.

"Yeah." Hector said, surprised. "He lives in the Autumn Seasons apartment complex a little outside Ostia town. I'm actually amazed you didn't know that."

"He never said anything about it…" Guy admitted sheepishly. "He always came to me and always took me places that weren't his home…"

"Hmm… I wonder why that was." Hector said. "He was pretty proud of himself the day he got his own place…"

"Well… Can you show us the way there?" Guy asked, almost desperately. "I really need to talk to him."

"Sure. Anything to avoid school today." Hector smiled, pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket. "Plus, I have a bone to pick with that ass."

"Oh my…" Heath breathed as he and Guy followed Hector at a safe distance. "I hope we didn't doom the poor man…"

"I hope so too." Guy chuckled nervously.

* * *

The drive wasn't too long and Guy was in total awe on the complex that stood in front of him. It looked more like that it was only meant for the hyper rich to live in. Heath joined him onto the sidewalk and gaped at the many pristine buildings with same reaction.

"He lives here?"

"Yep. On the third floor." Hector replied, walking to a pair of stairs. "I kinda figured he would move into a complex closer to his work place, but he declined the idea for some reason…"

"This place must be insanely expensive." Heath whispered as he and Guy numbly followed the bluenette.

"Not really. It's like, $700 a month." Hector said, leading the two men down a hall. "Weird, I know, but think it's because it's outside of town and people want to live inside town, closer to their work places—" Hector paused and smacked his forehead. "I get it now. God dammit, I'm dumb."

Both men shared a glance between each other as they walked with Hector before they turned their attention to the front once Hector's voice reached out to them.

"This is his apartment." Hector smiled pointing at the door in front of them, K215.

"Here?" Heath asked as if to clarify. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, you try spending 16 years growing up with this smartass than you can come and tell me if my knowledge of him is inaccurate." Hector retorted, folding his arms across his chest in a heated defensive manner. "I've known him since we were kids. I know as much about him as much as he does about me."

"But Eliwood said—"

"Shut it." Hector interjected before facing the door and with a single fist, began pounding against the door. "MATTHEW! GET OUT HERE AND SUFFER THE LITERATURE CLASSES ALONG SIDE US LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Hector! Please!" Heath breathed, grabbing his fist. "Be reasonable! You don't have to break down his door, surely."

"Meh. It's Matthew." Shrugged Hector as he effortlessly pulled his hand out of Heath's grasp. "He does this to spite I know he does."

"Can we just—"

Knock. Knock.

Both men stopped arguing to look at Guy as the young man had moved past both men and reached forward and rapped the door with his knuckles in a softer tone. He paused and took deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Matthew. It's me… Guy." He sighed. "Can we talk? Please?"

There was no answer.

"Look Matthew, I really don't know what else to say." Guy called through the door. "I really want to talk to you. You even called me and said that you wanted to talk once I 'cooled down'."

Silence.

"Hector…" Guy looked to the bluenette. "You wouldn't happen to have a key to the apartment… Do you?"

"I do." Hector blinked. "Matthew gave me one and told me that if either Eliwood or I needed a place to breathe, we were more than welcome to stay at his place… As long as we cleaned up after ourselves."

"Can we enter?" Guy asked, standing back from the door.

"Would it be okay?" Heath asked as well. "Wouldn't it be seen as invading one's personal space? Even if you were given a copy of the key?"

"Nope." Hector replied, pulling another set of keys out of his pocket. "And I don't really care."

Hector fumbled with the key ring for a small while before he found the right the key and placed it inside of the keyhole and twisting it one way before turning it another way before a click was heard. He removed the key from the lock and opened the door, stepping inside onto the threshold followed by Guy and Heath. A light was switched on allowing light to the flood into the darken room giving them a look at the interior.

The place was clean and tidy, nothing there save for a few pieces of furniture here and there. There was a small kitchen on the left and a small washer and dryer unit on the right across from the kitchen, both right by the front the door. A fair sized living room that lied ahead carried a large television with a couch and had a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony outside. Down to the right was a hallway that lead to doors.

"Hey Matthew! You really not home?" Hector called walking down the hall toward at the end of the hallway. "Hey Matthew! Answer me! You better be sick or dead in there!"

"I don't think he's been home." Heath said, looking around the room. "Everything's too clean."

"He always cleans before he leaves or if he's got nothing better to do on his day off." Hector shrugged as he knocked on the door. "Such a neat freak."

"I don't know." Heath sighed, looking from Hector back to the living room. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Something just doesn't feel right."

Hector rolled his eyes and shook his head as he reached forward and grasped the doorknob, twisting it in his hand and pushed the door open. All that was there was a decent-sized Queen sized bed that had been made, with a nightstand that held a lamp and an alarm clock, a television that was the size of a computer screen on a bookshelf on the other side with various game consoles. There was a large walk-in closet with a large bathroom on the right. Hector blinked before turning to both Guy and Heath.

"You're right." Hector placed his hand on his chin while the other rested on his hip. "It looked like he never did come home last night."

"Did he show up at work?" Guy asked, feeling a knot tighten in his chest. "Could it be possible he was called in to cover Morning shift today?"

"No. He called out sick last night." Hector replied absentminded. "And I would have known if he was called in this morning because I wouldn't be here looking for him. That should be my brother's job."

"Huh?" Both green haired men blinked, looking to Hector.

"Eh?" Hector blinked and looked over at them as if just realizing what he said. "Me and my – uh – brother work for Ostia in the –uh – maintenance department."

Both men looked at each other before they looked back at the bluenette, thought Heath had his eyebrow raised whereas as Guy regarded him with curiosity. Was it just him or was Hector sweating and looking extremely nervous? What exactly was Hector hiding?

"My brother's the supervisor or some bullshit and I'm the- what do you call them- manager!" Hector said, waving his hand in response.

"Should we call someone?" Guy asked. "The police, maybe?"

"No. Let me get a hold of Matthew's- uh- boss first, then Lyn and I will check all of Matthew's usual haunts and then we'll call the authorities." Hector replied. "Deal?"

"Very well." Heath sighed. "But shouldn't we try calling him first? Before we immediately assume something bad happened to him?"

"Good idea. But someone else is gonna have to call him." Hector sighed. "Because every time I do he sends me to voicemail at least three times before he finally picks up with some snarky comment…"

"I can try. He always picks up for me."

"That's 'cause you're not me."

Guy rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cellphone, staring at it for a few hard minutes before finally opening it and dialing Matthew's number and putting it on speaker phone. They listened closely for the dial only to be rewarded with the pre-recording of Matthew's cheery voice.

_'Hi this is Matthew. Sorry I couldn't answer your call but if you leave your name, number and reason for calling, I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you.'_

"Funny how he says that and yet he still hasn't returned any of my calls." Hector growled, glaring at the cellular device. "Dick…"

"It went straight to voice mail." Guy whispered, pressing the end button. "Either his phone's dead…"

"Unlikely." Hector huffed.

"Or he's—"

"We'll stick with our plans." Heath assured, pulling Guy into a hug. "And before you know it, you and Matthew will be back together before the day is out."

He hoped so…


	14. 12A-- Guy in November

The next couple of days served to be the starting point for total feeling of unrest, guilt and fear for Guy. Guy had already spent the night before, pacing and constantly checking his phone every minute to see if Hector, Lyn, Eliwood or better yet, Matthew had called. It worried Rath to the point that the older green haired man asked Heath to come over and talk with Guy and settle the over active nerves. But what came the next morning from Hector and Lyn seemed to seal Guy's beliefs.

According to both Hector and Lyn, nobody had seen Matthew since either two days to almost several weeks ago.

"Nobody's seen him at work for two days." Hector confirmed. "According to the king's paperwork, Matthew last worked a uh—major job about a week ago."

"The art shop manager hasn't seen Matthew for four days." Lyn said. "Serra said she last Matthew two days ago in class."

"Blast. Eliwood checked the lake out… Another one of Matthew's haunts." Hector sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "But there's nothing there to suggest that he was even there."

"Are you saying—" Guy could feel his fear creeping up on him.

"Heath's right." Hector replied. "Matthew's missing."

"Missing? As in—" Guy wasn't sure why he was delaying the inevitable.

"M.I.A." Hector explained. "Disappeared without a trace. No body. Nothing."

"Hector." Lyn hissed. "Stop making people feel dumb. Guy is already upset that Matthew's missing and you're not helping the situation!"

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Guy blocked their arguing voices out as his brain began to wiz with what he was told and question why. Was it his fault that Matthew disappeared? He supposed that maybe he did overact a little with the 'Carrie' prank but he couldn't help but feel hurt by the god awful incident but he supposed that it wasn't really fair that he didn't hear Matthew out. He had to keep his tears and face in constant check.

"Guy?"

"Yes? Is something wrong, Lyn?"

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You seem… Unsure about something."

"Yeah." Guy nodded. "Just unsure what to make of all this…"

"Oh you poor thing." Lyn gasped. "I forgot to take your feelings into account."

"No. That's ok." Guy smiled weakly. "I probably had it coming, apparently."

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid." Hector agreed. "Apparently, the King is going to send out the entire police force and his finest troops to search for the guy. If we find him, he better be grateful… The ass."

"HECTOR!"

"What? He is!"

"So what? Don't you play around with a situation this serious."

"Argh—You're starting to piss me off woman…"

Guy couldn't help but feel a little relieved, despite the arguing that was added. "When?"

"At noon." Hector replied not looking away from the heated staring contest with Lyn. "We'll keep you updated. I promise."

That simple guarantee alone seemed put ease to Guy's mind at first, returning him to his normal state and allowing him to focus on school and smoothing Rath's growing concern. But it wasn't till the next couple of days passed it was beginning to seem and look like that Lady Time was eating away at his ease once again, returning Guy to his state of uncertainty and fear.

Everyone that Matthew knew or barely knew, students and teachers alike, seemed regretful that he disappeared. Others were sad and a bit depressed that he vanished, as many claimed that Matthew was a bright kid and just brought light where ever he went. Then there were some that didn't seem to care one way or another. For example, their Biology teacher, Roark, was smiling, laughing and didn't seem too bothered that one of his students was missing to the point he didn't acknowledge Matthew's disappearance. Guy didn't see what was so funny about that.

"No one's seen anything." Hector had told him one day at school with a harden face and Eliwood who looked that he was guilty about something.

"Nothing? No clues?" Guy asked, clutching his necklace tightly in his hand. The only thing that he had of Matthew.

"Not yet." Hector smiled. Not a forced one but rather a genuine warm one. "We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Okay." Guy said in a toneless voice.

Yeah sure, Guy really didn't expect the police to find any clues or leads on the first couple of days and maybe not even during the entire first week of the investigation, but after almost the second to third week of searching, Guy was beginning to feel a deep foreboding somewhere in his chest and began to feel a lack of faith in the Law. He also began to fear the only answer that seemed to remained behind but clearly, it was the only explanation as to what may have become of Matthew.

"I'm sorry Guy." Eliwood had said, looking anywhere on the ground but Guy's eyes. "But we might want to look at the negatives..."

"You can't- You don't mean-"

"It's not confirmed yet but we must focus on both options..."

What Guy didn't realize at that time, was how right Eliwood would later be correct about the second option.

It seemed that Matthew had completely disappeared off the face of the earth. Other then the various claims made by friends and a number of others that had some connection with the missing man about seeing him either at the nameless lake or not too long ago, there was nothing for police to follow. When Guy asked, according to Eliwood, all of Matthew's personal information ranging from his birth certificate, medical records to current and even his job paperwork were in the hands of the King of Ostia himself and only the members of the elite troop King Uther had sent to aid in the search were allowed to view them. Under the orders of the King's orders, of course.

Why was that?

November dragged on with the light becoming shorter, bringing a gentle cool to frosty air and the night dragging longer and bringing frigid cold air along with it. Back in Sacea, the people often held rituals or feasts for the change of the Seasons and the delights they would bring for the Earth, Rath and Uhai wanted to continue their traditions despite lack of items that are held only in the plains of Sacea but that didn't stop the two men. Rath had decided to hold the Autumn Feast the next weekend and Wil, whom apparently met the two without Guy knowing or even caring and hung out with them often as possible, called to confirm he'd come over.

Though Guy decided to sit this year out.

"Is it because me?" Wil asked, he looked like he was ready to cry. "I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to steal your brothers' attention!"

"No… It's not because of you." Guy smiled, patting Wil's shoulder, twirling the sapphire pendant in his fingers. "I just… I just want to—to think… A little. I guess."

"Oh." Wil blinked. "It's about Matthew, huh?"

Guy looked up at Wil with wide eyes before he looked away and sighed.

"Yeah…"

Guy sucked in a startled breath, eyes wide like dinner plates as the brunette pulled him into a tight hug resting his head on the green haired man's shoulder. He began gently rubbing Guy's shoulders with his thumbs causing him to stiffen under the touches. It wasn't before long Guy returned the hug.

"They'll find him." Wil assured softly. "I know they will. Don't give up. Not yet."

"It's hard." Guy muttered softly, hugging Wil tightly. "If it was somebody you loved that disappeared and the only thing you remember telling them before they vanished was 'Go away and never talk to me again!'… What would you do?"

"I guess I don't know." Wil admitted quietly, his grip tightening. "But I know that I wouldn't give up hope. If he came back—What would you say to him?"

"I'd tell him…" Guy bit his lip as he pulled away from Wil. He was close to tears. "I'd tell him I'm sorry."

"Then hope." Wil smiled gently. "Keep that promise to yourself. It'll fuel your hope and before you know there's Matthew and you two will be happy once again."

"You are a strange one." Guy admitted after a short pause.

"Yep. Just normal guy number three." Wil grinned before skipping deeper into the house, leaving behind a confused Guy.

"He's definitely strange that one."

* * *

Guy suddenly jerked awake and sighed as he stretched and gently rubbed his eyes, yawning before looking over to the clock above the door.

3:30 am.

He looked back to Matthew, allowing a smile to appear on his face. Back then he didn't realize how much Wil's words seemed to provide Guy with strength that would motivate Guy to try harder in finding Matthew and bringing him home and apologizing. Those words of love and wisdom that Wil gave him that night, even motivated him to perform his own search for Matthew without police interference. Much to Hector's chagrin.

He blinked before clapping his hands together in sudden realization.

"Hey Matthew... Love." He whispered gently, as if he was afraid to wake the comatose man. "I'm going to grab something from the car okay?... I'll be right back. I promise."

Hesitantly, Guy stood up from the chair by Matthew's bed and began walking toward the door, unlocking it and stepped out closing the door quietly. Within every few feet Guy took to get away from the door, he would quickly turn back. He couldn't help it really. What if Matthew died while he was out? What if he woke up, scared and alone because of the fear he developed while in captivity? What if he had another 'sub-conscious' seizure or heart attack? Guy couldn't tell the difference between the two medical terms but Guy shook his head rapidly all the same. He couldn't let these 'what if's' run his life now and forever. Could he?

As he walked slowly and carefully down the hall, his mind eventually found another memory upon the sight of the main hospital door. He found it hardtop believe he wasn't charged for anything really.


End file.
